Edward's Birthday Surprise
by StupidShinyVolvoOwner
Summary: Edward's 'human' birthday is coming up, and Bella turns the tables on Edward when she comes up with a surprise party. As Bella, Alice, and Rosalie plan the party while Edward is gone, Bella starts remembering things from the past... Completed...or is it!
1. Prologue

Author's note: This is my first fanfic ever! I thought it was about time I wrote my own fanfic, since I've been entertain with Twilight fanfics since I can't even remember. The first story I read was "The Lion and The Lamb", great story that was. Anyway, here's a story that has been in my noggin for quite sometime now, it probably won't make any sense right away, knowing that Bella is in 1918 at the beginning, but I promise it will make all sense once the story continues. I hope you enjoy!

Prologue

_Summer 1918_

It all began the summer of 1918, a strange and breathless time, when accident or fate, bring lives together...forever.

"Ouch." I groaned.

"You must suffer to be beautiful, so say the French," my mother said for the fourth time, while strapping me into a very frustrating corset.

"Well, the French are crazy," I said breathlessly. Who in their right mind would invent such a thing? Honestly, who?

"Ah, there," my mother said in accomplishment. **"Now put on your dress and hurry, we do not want to be late meeting the Masens. It's their son's special day."  
**  
"Special day my---"

"Isabella Swan! That is not ladylike language." She said disapprovingly.

"Yes, mother," I sighed. "But don't forget mother, women are growing in society, and expressing their feelings whenever they want. It's 1918 for goodness sakes."

"Yes, yes. Now put on your dress." She demanded, leaving my room. She clearly didn't listen to a word I just said.

I put on the petticoat, corset cover, _and_ drawers that my mother laid for me. Oh, and it did not stop there. I was also to wear a white chiffon dress with beads, trimmed in lace, and peach silk ribbons. It was a complicated affair to put on these days since the war was taking place _and_ since I manage to fall on my face about every so often, it only made matters worse. I usually wore lighter dresses, but since today was such a special occasion (so my mother says), I had to look my best.


	2. Summer 2005 short

_Summer 2005_

"Bella, please try not to fall into a pothole while I'm gone..."

"I'll try," I said sarcastically_. "_Now get going, you haven't hunted in three weeks!" Edward's eyes were pitch black now. I'm surprised he hasn't attacked anything that moves, no, I'm surprised he hasn't attacked Mike for the matter.

He sighed, and kissed me on the forehead. "Be safe." He whispered softly in my ear. Boy, did that just made me all warm and fuzzy. I just love my vampire boyfriend.

Edward smiled, knowing what he did, and walked away, pausing twice to peek back over his shoulder at us. He was going hunting with Jasper and Carlisle, while I stayed with Alice behind, along with Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett.

"When are we going to get started?" Alice whispered excitedly.

"Shh. He'll hear you!" I hissed as we watch Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper pull out of the Cullen's driveway.

Since Edward is the mastermind of all things surprises, I decided to do a little surprising gig myself. It was about a week ago when I had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea, since Edward's 'human' birthday was just days away, I thought heck, let's throw him a surprise birthday party at the Cullen house. I went to Alice for help, knowing she can pull off such a thing within hours, me not being good with surprising and all. She actually managed not to think about it around Edward, which surprised me a little, since all she did was this and that with decorations and go on about "Bella! You're brilliant!" or "Bella! Guess what I found for the party!" Even the rest of the Cullen family thought it was a brilliant idea, they were so excited, and I mean, "_excited"_, since the last birthday they celebrated was Emmett's in 1935. We even had a theme for it, not to mention we would be wearing costumes (well authentic vintage clothing in Rosalie's words), we would be celebrating Edward's birthday 1918 style, oh yeah. Now that Edward was gone, it would probably turn out to be an actual accomplishment for my part, since my last attempt surprises didn't go as planned.

"Oh Bella, don't be silly," she laughed. "He didn't hear a word I said. Now come on, I want to show you all the things we found for the party!" Alice lifted me in her slender arms so easily, and then she carried me towards the house.

"Sure why not" I said, preparing for the load of unimaginable things Alice got.


	3. Chicago?

** Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the short chapters, they bothered me as well. They were actually suppose to be one chapter, but it just didn't seem right to me. The rest of the chapters (after chapter 3) will indeed be longer. Anyway, thanks again! Enjoy Chapter 3!**

When we got to the living room, my jaw dropped.

There were boxes and boxes of decorations, not to mention a whole wardrobe worth of clothing, antique silverware, old posters, newspapers, and all you can imagine. It was like 1918 took over the Cullen's living room.

"Uh…wow, Alice. You really out did yourself here." I finally managed to say.

Alice grinned. "Why, thank you Bella, but Rosalie helped as well."

As if cue, Rosalie entered the room, along with Emmett.

"But we're not even close to having everything for the party. We still need a few more things." Rosalie sighed.

"A few?" I said dumbfounded.

Emmett started laughing, probably by the look I had on my face. He was so loud it was startling.

"Look at her face! It's so funny!" he said between laughs.

"Good to know my face entertains you Emmett." I wrinkled my nose.

"You are very entertaining." He finally stopped laughing. Rosalie glared at me.

"I think it's about time we get the rest of the items for Edward's party," Alice said in a cheerful tone. "We should go now, to get back here on time." She grinned.

Rosalie smirked. "I think you're right."

"And I think I'm gone…" Emmett said sarcastically. "You're in for an a rude awakening, Bella." And with that, he quickly disappeared.

"Uh…what is Emmett talking about?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

Alice and Rosalie looked at one another with big grins on their faces.

"You'll see." Alice said mischievously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We left the Cullen house going to Port Angeles, but as we passed the shopping area and entered the small airport, all I can think was 'why are we at the airport'. I didn't question at first, then it just so happens we got on a small plane, now that's when I started to get worried. I asked Alice what was going on, she just simply said we were going out of town, to get the stuff we needed. After a couple of hours of flying, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Alice," I asked. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Chicago." She said casually.

It took me a few minutes to compute.

"Chicago!" I said, now shocked. "Why on earth are we going to Chicago?"

"To get the things we need, silly," She simply answered.

"Like I said, _why_ are we going to Chicago!"

"Wouldn't it be much more enjoyable to get things from Chicago, then in Forks?" This time it was Rosalie speaking. "I mean, if Edward was born and partially raised there, it would make it seem more special to him, don't you think?"

She had a point.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said thinking about Edward. Wait. We're going to Chicago. That means…we're going to Edward's birthplace. I smiled excitedly at the thought. Alice caught on and frowned.

"Bella," She started, but after a moment, she just let it go. I didn't bother to ask.

Then another thought hit me.

"Uh…wouldn't Charlie be worried just about now?" I said nervously.

Alice smiled. "No, we called him just before we left."

Where was I? I thought to myself.

"And he was okay with it? I mean, Chicago and all?"

"Yes, we told him about it," she answered. "I told him we should be back tomorrow night."

"Oh." Was all I could say. Rosalie just sat in silence looking out the window.

"Now arriving at the Chicago Airport." The pilot said in the intercom.

"We're here!" Alice said excitedly.

After we got off the plane, we walked toward the front of the airport. Alice wrapped her arm around mine and smiled.

"Oh, it's going to be so much fun!" Alice giggled.

"It's going to be interesting." I said in a whisper. At that moment, Rosalie looked at me curiously.

I felt something was going to happen, I just didn't have any clue what it was.


	4. I'm Psychic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, however I do own a very entertaining bendy straw...**

**Author's note: Sorry for not uploading. Been extremely with work and school. Well here's chapter 4, I did this for you guys, ha I didn't do my lab report...oh well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I know these are shorts, believe me, I'm trying to make them long...but I just don't have time... I will try to make them longer though.**

"Amazing," Alice said happily. "I knew it would look good."

"Of course you knew," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Uh…Alice what is the purpose of this?" I pointed to what I was wearing, a blue cotton summer dress that looked amazingly well on me. "I thought we were here to get things for Edward's party."

"Yes, that's exactly why we're here."

"So…we came to Chicago, for this dress?" I asked now confused.

"Well, no…I just been dying to come here," She flashed a wide mouthful of glittering teeth.

I sighed.

Since we arrived here, the first thing Alice insisted that we do, was to go sight seeing since it was good weather; their definition of good weather—cloudy skies. That didn't really go well though. Instead of 'experiencing' the city, we ended up shopping at clothing boutiques for the past two hours. Alice simply said it was an important matter to attend to, Rosalie as well thought it was a necessity. "You can't experience the city, if you don't experience the fashion." She stated. I simply just agreed.

Once we were done with shopping (to my surprise), we headed toward the nearest hotel.

We pulled into the valet parking, with the nice car we rented, and parked at the side of the building. Rosalie and Alice stepped out, in their Versaci sunglasses they just purchased. I stepped out awkwardly, trying not to trip on anything. Rosalie then opened the trunk, and the hotel bellboy quickly unloaded our stuff onto a cart. Rosalie strode confidently through the hotel lobby, while Alice walked along my side. The bellboy followed us with our things as Rosalie approached the desk with her outstanding beauty.  
"Rosalie Cullen, checking in for the night" was all she said to the hotel receptionist. He quickly processed the information, with the occasional glance, (well more like gawking) toward the golden-haired beauty in front of him.

"We hope you enjoy your stay with us, Ms. Cullen." He smiled and handed the bellboy the key. "Dan, the bellboy, will show you where you'll be staying. If you have any questions or requests, I will gladly see to your satisfaction here at the Wellington."

"Thank you." Rosalie said looking annoyed.

When we got to our suite, Dan, the bellboy, put our things on the table and bid his farewell, happy that he received a pretty good tip I assume, by the look on his face.

"Well, that was interesting." I told them, when the bellboy left.

"Not interesting, but annoying." Rosalie scoffed.

"Interesting or annoying, it doesn't matter. We have business to attend to," Alice little musical voice sounded amused.

"Yes, so what's the plan?" Rosalie asked.

"It is now five-forty, so first we must grab Bella something to eat," Oh, yeah. I forgot. As if cue, my stomach grumbled. Alice laughed. "After we get Bella fed, we hit the antique shops, and then we go to…to Oak Park." She finished, looking at Rosalie who was looking back at her, as if they were agreeing on something.

I broke the silence. "Oak Park? What's in Oak Park?"

Alice turned to look at me, and answered. "Oh, nothing really, just old houses."

Rosalie raised her eyebrow. "Alice…"

Alice gave Rosalie a look.

"What is it that you're not telling?" I said. I don't like it when they don't tell me things.

"Nothing, Bella." Alice sighed.

"Alice, really," I started, but her look silenced me.

"Well we should get going then." Rosalie said, trying to change the subject.

Alice nodded.

And with that we headed out the door of our suite and into the busy world of Chicago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1918 _

We arrived at the Masen's just on time. As father parked the automobile near the Masen's home, my mother looked at me grimly.

"Please try to behave Bella," she said hopefully. "I don't think I can stand any of your antics today."

I rolled my eyes. She glared.

"Alright, alright. I will." I agreed. I'm not _that _bad in public, I thought to myself.

"Thank you." She said in relief.

The doors of the automobile opened, startling me. Father chuckled at my response as he offered his hand to help us out, one at a time. Father apparently got out of the auto, while my mother and I were talking. Mother was out first, then it was my turn to get out, but he stopped me.

"Don't worry dear, just be yourself." He whispered and winked.

I smiled. "Thank you father."

"No need to thank." He said helping me out of the automobile. As we waiting on the porch landing for the Masen's to open the door, my mother just kept mumbling about my behavior and about the Masen boy.

"Did you remember the gift, Bella?" she suddenly said.

I sighed. "Yes, mother, how could I forget with your constant reminders."

Mother had made me buy a gift for this 'boy', which I absolutely hated to do, since I don't like shopping, but I found the perfect thing—a small music box. I looked at the small wrapped gift in my hands, admiring it. I liked it very much, and the tune was beautiful.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened.

"Helen, Charles, nice of you to come." Mrs. Masen greeted us, well my parents actually, not me.

"Thank you for inviting us." My mother said while shaking hands with Mr. And Mrs. Masen.

My mother then glared at me. "Bella dear, why don't you say hello to Mr. And Mrs. Masen. It was so kind of them to invite us after all."

I wrinkled my nose. "Oh, my. Where are my manners," I said politely, but with a hint of sarcasm. "Nice to meet you Mr. Masen, Mrs. Masen." I shook their hands.

"Why hello Isabella." Mrs. Masen greeted. "I'm glad you came." She smiled with warmth.

As the Masens led us into their home and into their sitting room, I heard a shuffling noise down the hall.

"Right this way. It's so good to have you both back, and it's so good of you to bring Isabella here for the first time." She smiled. "I hope you make yourself comfortable." She added.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Masen." I said warmly.

"You are very welcome," she responded kindly. "Would any of you like some tea?" she asked, looking at my mother and father.

"That would be wonderful, Elizabeth." My mother accepted. "You make the most delicious tea."

Mrs. Masen laughed. "Oh, you're too kind Helen."

"Charles let's leave the ladies to their tea, let us go into the study room, as we wait for the birthday boy to come down." It was the first time I heard Mr. Masen talk since we arrived here.

"But of course." my father said smiling. "Ladies." He excused himself, and followed Mr. Masen.

"Men, will be men." Mrs. Masen said, as she poured my mother a cup of tea. "Isabella dear, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you." I replied. My mother wasn't too happy of my refusal of tea.

"Alright," she said. "You may go to the garden if you like." She pointed toward the door down the hall.

"Thank you." I smiled. As a few moments passed, my mother and Mrs. Masen started talking about the war and gossiped about the local town. I stood up, finally getting bored and headed toward the garden.

While walking down the hall, I noticed two doors. Which one did she point to again? I thought to myself. Oh, the right one, now I remember. As I started toward the door, I heard something coming from the second door. I walked closer towards it, and heard music playing within the room. It was beautiful. I let my curious side get the best of me, I opened the door slowly and carefully, to peek in.

In the middle of the room stood a grand piano, a Lanky – not bulky boy sat on the piano bench while his fingers played music notes beautifully. I was in awe. I was so consumed with his playing I didn't realize that I was standing just a few steps away from him. As I started to step back quietly, not wanting to be caught, I accidentally tripped over the carpet. Great. The boy suddenly stopped, and turned around, now facing me, well looking down at me. His face was abruptly severe, as he were caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." I apologized. "I, it was just, I heard beautiful music coming from here, and, well, I --"

He laughed, his face becoming relaxed. "You don't have to apologize," he said, as he offered his hand to help me stand up, which I accepted. "…and I'm glad that you think my pieces are beautiful." He smiled, causing me to blush.

"You wrote that song?" I asked after a few moments.

"Yes, did you really enjoy it?"

"Yes, very much." I said looking away from him.

I could feel him smiling. "So you must be Isabella." He stated.

I looked back at him, surprised. "How do you know my name?"

He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh. "I'm a psychic, I know many things."

I stared at him blankly. "Really?"

He looked at me and smiled wider. "No, not really. Actually my mother told me."

"Oh," I said, blushing. I am so gullible. I looked away awkwardly. "You can call me Bella."

"Bella," he repeated. "Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Edward." He smiled a very dazzling smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: If there were any spelling errors, I'm sorry...but any way...woo Edward!**


	5. Author's Short Note

**Author's note(yet again)**

I'm sorry, I know that that part where Rosalie checks in is wrong, she's not a Cullen, but a Hale. I'll change it later, and Bella's mom's name is Helen in my story because, well I don't like Renee as a name in the 1900s.

And as for the flashbacks, for those who are confused, I'm sorry. It's just going back between time and I understand it can be confusing. Anyway, the 1918 parts at the moment, is just another story told within. But, as the story continues, you'll know when Bella will start having flashbacks( I put the 1918 story, so you can be presented to the background.) Anyway, this is probably confusing as well, but I promise to make it more sense in a way.

I should be hopefully updating today or tomorrow, depends how busy I am...I've got to work tonight, I'm not too happy about that.


	6. Chandeliers and old photographs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, however I do own the new and amazing copy of New Moon. : ) However, I have yet to read it. I want to wait until Wednesday to read it. Don't ask why, I'm just weird like that. Is it possibly because Wednesday is New Moon? Maybe... **

**Author's note:** **Thank you so much for the reviews guys! It makes me feel good, and it also makes me want to write this story even more. Anyway, I am sad to say Edward will not be in this chapter, however he is mentioned in here. He will definitely be in the next one though. I absolutely promise and it will be where Edward and Bella were left off in the 1918 bit. But Anyway, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

We were now browsing at Samlesbury Hall, an antique shop just around the corner of the hotel we are staying at. We had just come from Rosario's Italian Restaurant since I, the human, was hungry. Alice and Rosalie both looked at me curiously while I ate. Rosalie made a remark on how repulsing she thought the food looked. Alice thought it was remarkable that I ate it. "What are you two going on about?" I said. "You've seen me eat at lunch all the time." "Oh, but you look so much different eating in a restaurant environment." Alice replied, while Rosalie just scolded. Now we were standing below a ceiling full of hanging chandeliers.

"Rosalie, what do you think of this?" Alice asked pointing to a very expensive looking one.

"Hmmm…" Rosalie pondered. "I don't know."

"Why would we need a chandelier?" I asked once again.

"Well to make the party seem more _authentic_." She answered.

"We have nineteen-hundreds period clothing, a whole lot of posters and signs from 1918, a antique dinner set, not to mention that weird looking clock, and to top it off that very expensive oil painting you got down the street, and you're telling me we need a chandelier now?" I contemplated, my eyes narrowing. "I think we've got enough _authentic _things for the party."

Rosalie and Alice had the "Oh, no she didn't" look on their faces.

"Let me rephrase," I said while two pairs of eyes looked at me in horror. "I meant to say, although we could buy the chandelier and have all those authentic things, I don't think Edward will care what we use to decorate the party, I think he will be grateful enough that we thought of him. That's all."

Their expressions turned soft. Phew, that was close.

"I guess you're right," Alice began. "Although I do like the chandelier."

"Yes, I too am fond of it." Rosalie grimaced. They both stared at the chandelier, admiring it.

"The chandelier is …okay," I began. They waited. "I guess one more thing wouldn't hurt."

They looked satisfied. Rosalie walked off looking for a sells person while Alice giggled excitedly.

"It will look so beautiful, just you wait and see!" she said.

"Can't wait."

As Rosalie and Alice purchased the chandelier, I browsed around the store a little more. There were a lot of things in here, from old desks to jewelry, and even old photographs that dated back from the 1900s. I picked up one of the pictures. It was a class photo, at the bottom right corner marked "Class of 1918." I scanned through the faces. Wow, people back then sure looked scary, I thought to myself. As I reached the last face, shock overcame me. It was Edward. Human Edward. I gasped putting my hand over my mouth, stepping back. I accidentally tripped over something, causing a vase flying toward the ground, but was instantly caught by a tiny white hand.

"Honestly Bella, try not to fall on everything." Alice said while putting the vase back to its place. "We don't want a broken vase now, do we?" She laughed musically.

Rosalie was now right behind Alice, looking at me intently. "What's wrong, Bella?" She said noticing the photograph in my hand.

"Ed-Ed…Edward." I handed the picture to Rosalie and Alice. They both looked at it, and a smile appeared on Alice's face.

"This would be a great gift for Edward." She said excitedly. Rosalie agreed, unsmiling.

I blankly stared at them. "Edward is in that picture, isn't that weird to you?"

They both looked amused. "Of course he is, it is his class photo after all." Alice began. "Don't forget, he was in 1918, Bella. It's like you finding a picture from fifth grade and finding it now. It was just simply misplaced and forgotten."

I thought about it for a moment. "It's just weird. I guess I wasn't prepared to see Edward in an old picture at an antique shop, is all."

Alice nodded.

"We are lucky to have found this, it's very rare for us to find objects from our human lives. Edward will be trilled." Alice said happily.

"I'll go pay for it," Rosalie insisted. Alice handed her the picture as she headed off toward the counter. Her eyes looked sadden as she left.

After she was out of earshot, I asked Alice about Rosalie. "Why does she look sad?"

Alice sighed. "You see Bella, it's hard for some us to remember much of our human lives and Rosalie struggles with it the most. Finding something that reminds us from that human life we once had, is very precious to us, and since we've found something that belonged to Edward, Rosalie just seems to envy it. She misses being a human."

Poor Rosalie, I thought. "Can't she go find something of hers then?"

Alice frowned. "Am afraid that's not possible." She grimaced. "We can't go off searching for something, if we do, we'll just simply forget what we were looking for in the first place. Other than that, we wouldn't be able to find the object we are in search of, since we won't be able to locate it."

"That's unfair." My voice was faint.

"Yes, it is. But don't worry about it Bella." She smiled and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Come on, Rosalie is in need of our help."

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked thinking the worst.

"Old men flirting with her. She's getting a bit annoyed." She grinned.

I smiled. "Well then, let's go save her from those cheesy old pick up lines." I said as we headed toward the counter.


	7. The Music Box

**Author's note: Guess what? Edward is in this chapter! Yes! It's 1918 Edward though, but it's Edward so it has to be good right! Ha ha...I hope you enjoy. This chapter picks up where we left Edward & Bella meeting for the first time in 1918. ENJOY!**

**Just to refresh your memory, this is were this chapter picks up from...**

_I could feel him smiling. "So you must be Isabella." He stated._

_I looked back at him, surprised. "How do you know my name?"_

_He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh. "I'm a psychic, I know many things." _

_I stared at him blankly. "Really?"_

_He looked at me and smiled wider. "No, not really. Actually my mother told me." _

"_Oh," I said, blushing. I am so gullible. I looked away awkwardly. "You can call me Bella."_

"_Bella," he repeated. "Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Edward." He smiled a very dazzling smile._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_June 20th, 1918_

"It is nice to meet you as well," I curtseyed. "I am sorry again for interrupting you." I apologetically smiled. "I should get back…I was going to the garden."

"Well, since you keep on apologizing, how about you make it up to me, then?" Edward said smiling a beautiful crooked smile.

I nodded accepting his request because I couldn't find the words to speak.

"May I keep you company?" he asked.

I was stunned. "Is that how I'm supposed to make it up to you?"

He grinned. "If that's how you see it, then yes." I looked away awkwardly.

"Shall we?" he held out his arm toward me. I nervously wrapped my arm around his, keeping a good distance as possible. He chuckled, seeing my nervousness.

"I won't bite you know," he teased as he led us out to the garden. "Well, a least not _hard_." He chuckled.

I laughed nervously. "I'm sorry--"

"You don't have to apologize for anything. You've done nothing wrong." He interrupted politely, smiling.

"I'm sor--"

"There you go again." He chuckled. I blushed crimson red. Why am I so nervous around him? Why?

"You are the first person I've ever met who blushes five different shades of red at once." He stated grinning. "It's not a bad thing," he added after seeing my embarrassed expression. "I think that's what makes you, you."

We were at a small water fountain in the garden now. I didn't notice how well kept the Masen's kept their flowers. It was beautiful. I couldn't help but smile.

"It's beautiful." I said admiring the arch in the center of the garden near the water fountain.

"Yes, it is." Edward said, gazing at me.

I flushed. I decided to change the subject. "So, how is your birthday so far?"

He smiled. "It's better than I expected it to be..." I didn't push the question any further. I pretended to be interested at a bird chirping happily near the fountain.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked after a few moments.

I looked to see his eyes watching me, suddenly intent.

I shrugged. "Nothing, just admiring the scenery." I looked back at the fountain; the bird suddenly flew away, leaving us in silence.

"Is that all?" he asked curiously, with a hint of disappointment.

"Well, no," I finally admitted. He waited patiently, and didn't pursue the question any longer.

"I was thinking about how nice it is to have finally met you. I feel happy around you." I finally answered. "And that you weren't lying about not biting." I added for his benefit.

A grin appeared sheepishly on his face. "I'm known to be an honest person, now and then."

"Really? I didn't know." I teased, more comfortable now in his presence. "I just thought you were some strange person who likes to bite things for no reason whatsoever."

He chuckled. "Perhaps I should do you the honor of stating you correct." Edward gently put my arm to my side, and he walked toward a tree, and picked an apple. He looked at me mischievously, holding my eyes as he lifted the apple to his mouth, and deliberately bit the apple as if it was his prey.

I laughed. "So I was right."

"Yes, indeed." He took another bite, and gestured me to come to him. Which I did.

"Would you like to try it? It's very delicious." He said grinning.

"I think I will pass." I smiled, as he sat on the grass. He looked amazingly handsome in the sun. I couldn't help but stare.

"Suit yourself, it's really refreshing." He said playfully. I sat down next to him, taking the apple from his hands. I examined it, looking at the two bite marks Edward's teeth left behind. It did look rather tasty, but I decided not to try it. After observing it, I handed the apple back to him.

"No thank you," I simply said. Edward just gazed at me curiously. He must think I'm strange. I just smiled at him.

"Afraid of germs, aren't we?" He raised an eyebrow. I smirked, trying hard not to make a sarcastic remark.

"No, only a strange boy like yourself who attacks apples like they're animals." I guess I couldn't resist.

He frowned. "Am I that strange to you?"

"No, of course not," I said smiling. "Well, maybe a little." I laughed and nudged him nicely, telling him I was joking.

"Well, you are strange yourself." He said now smirking.

"Why thank you, I will take that as a compliment." There was humor in my voice.

"Truths then?" Edward held out the apple towards me.

I sighed taking the apple. As I lifted it to my mouth, I watched Edward eyes looking satisfied. I bit the apple softly, leaving a small bite mark next to where Edward had bitten it. "Truths" I said handing it back to him.

He chuckled. "You didn't have to bite it you know," his eyes looked warm. "I was just simply gesturing a draw."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, thank you for stating that now."

"No problem." He said playfully, but his eyes were apologetic.

"Oh, I forgot to give you this…" I suddenly remembered his gift. I reached into my small pocket on the side of my dress, for the little music box. When I pulled it out, I examined it to check if it was still in one piece, then I handed the little wrapped trinket to Edward.

Edward just looked at it in my hand, seeming surprised. "What's this?"

I put the small box in his hands, and smiled. "It's for your birthday of course."

He intently looked into my eyes, which made my heart pump blood in a speedy pace. He faintly smiled. "You did not have--"

"I wanted to." I cut him off. "Plus, I really did like it, and I hope you will like it as well." I blushed.

"In that case, thank you." He gave me a dazzling smile.

"Open it." I said nervously.

He smiled at me, as he unwrapped the little box. When he took the wrapping off, he examined it. It was the size of his palm, its shape was like an oval, it could pass off as a jewelry box. He looked at it, smiling the whole time. And then he looked back at me.

"Well, are you not going to open it?" I asked becoming jittery.

He chuckled. "I can't."

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because I cannot open it without a key." He grinned sheepishly.

"Oh." I said embarrassed. I had put the key on my necklace for safekeeping. I started to take off the locket my father gave me, and removed the small key from it. I handed it to Edward feeling flushed.

He just smiled at me, taking the key in his hand. He unlocked the music box and revealed a little tiny knob. He twisted it, and beautiful little music notes played from the small trinket. We both listened to it smiling at each other. When the tune finally ended, Edward leaned closer to me.

"Thank you," he whispered. "It is the greatest gift I have ever received."

My stomach fluttered with butterflies as he leaned closer for what may be a kiss. Our faces were just an inch away from each other. As he prepared for a kiss, we were interrupted by a voice.

"Edward," It was Mrs. Masen. "Bella, it's time to come in dears." She called out from the door.

"Yes, mother. We're coming now." Edward sighed.

Mrs. Masen disappeared behind the door, not looking suspicious at all. I looked at Edward, a bit embarrassed.

"Shall we?" he said as he stood off the ground, now holding out his hand for me. He smiled, blushing from embarrassment.

I took his hand. "Thank you."

"No," he said softly. He carefully pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, looking at me with those beautiful green eyes. He tilted his head slowly and touched his warm lips to mine. I felt lightheaded, in a good way. "Thank you." He said as he kissed me. And he then winded the music box once again, playing the tune as we walked toward the house.

**A/N: Yay! Anyway, I know it might seem a little too fast for Edward & Bella kissing the day they met, but who cares...they're meant to be together anyway. Haha...and guess what tune is playing in that little music box? Clair De Lune of course... even though I was hearing "Music of the night" music box the whole time. But They did have Clair De Lune music boxes back in the day. If you want to hear it, just messege me...I'll give you the link.**


	8. What Is It That You're Not Telling Me?

**A/N: So, so, sorry guys! I've been extremely busy with school and work and plus there's the fact that I had a little bit of what you can call writer's block. Anyway here's chapter 7, it's short, but I promise I'll update like 3 chapters on Friday.**

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked Alice as we started towards a historic looking neighborhood. We had just saved Rosalie from old men trying to pick her up. It was a funny sight, but Rosalie didn't find it too funny. After we purchased the chandelier that Alice and Rosalie insisted we get for the party, it was sent to our hotel room. And that's when we were suddenly headed to this neighborhood.

"I'll tell you when we get there." She said in a nervous tone.

"Alice…" I attempted again, but I saw the look on Rosalie's face—frustrated and unsure. So I dropped the subject, and followed obediently. Alice glanced at me to make sure I was still there and looked back to where we were going.

It seemed like hours before we arrived in front of a very old looking house. It had what looked like one of those towers that castles usually had, but smaller and right above the entrance of the house. The roof and outlines of the windows were forest green, and the house the color of sand, it was built out of stone or something like it. It was amazingly beautiful. I could feel a hint of déjà vu.

"Here we are," Alice announced. "277 Oak Park."

"Why are we here?" I asked now feeling anxious.

Alice scrutinized my expression and thought about something for a moment. Rosalie just stared at the house.

"Why do you think we are here?" she asked carefully.

"Um…sight seeing?" I answered nervously.

I watched her reaction warily; her expression was calculating and thoughtful.

"Hmm…I guess you can call it that." A faint smile appeared on her lips.

"Shall we?" Rosalie looked at Alice. She nodded and they both headed towards the door, unlocking it. I followed behind them.

Alice and Rosalie just stood there in front of the door, both hesitant to open it. I didn't understand what they were so nervous about.

"Bella, why don't you open the door," Alice asked after a moment of debating with her thoughts.

"Sure." I said unwillingly. Why are they acting like this? What are they both up to?

I opened the door cautiously. There was a hall straight ahead, and there was a living room to the left. The house looked lifeless, as if no one lived in it for many years. I froze.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Alice was suddenly anxiously excited. "Do you feel anything or see anything?"

"I'm fine, however I do feel weirded out of this place." I raised an eyebrow, now taking Alice's excitement to account. "Why, do you know something that you're not telling me Alice?"

She thought for a moment, her eyes looking unhappy. "Not exactly."

"What then?"

"I'm not so sure myself." She sighed.

"How about we take a look around the house," Rosalie suggested.

"Yes, that might work." Alice said more to herself.

"Okay. Stop and please explain to me what's going on, I'm tired of being confused every moment we go through. Why are we here? By the way, _who_ lives here?"

"Please bear with us, Bella." It was Rosalie speaking. "We can't exactly say why it is we are here, for it is something that we don't know ourselves, and as for who lives here…" she trailed off, looking at Alice.

Alice looked at me with intense eyes. "This is Edward's house." She waited to see my reaction, but I kept my face the same, only with a big smile. She went on. "He was raised here until he was seventeen…"

Edward's house, I thought to myself. Wow. I can't believe I'm here, I couldn't help but to be excited. But a thought hit me.

"Wait, I thought you said that it was hard to keep something from your human life or something like that. Like you wouldn't remember." I asked remembering our conversation at the antique shop.

"Well, it was something along those lines. I mean it isn't entirely true, many vampires remember, it's just that for some it would be hard. As for Edward, he did remember. Since his parents died of the influenza and no one was to claim the estate, Edward waited a couple of years, after he became a vampire, to claim his belongings."

"He rarely comes here though. He just wanted to keep something that reminded him of his parents…"

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"Would you like to explore the house Bella?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean it's Edward's house for crying out loud. Why are we wasting time standing here…let's go."

I felt a new wave of emotions going through me. This place was too awfully familiar.

-------

**A/N: If you want to see Edward's House, go look at my profile and there shall be a link. : )**


	9. And So The Night Goes On

**A/N: Sorry about taking forever. And sorry if there's any mistakes in this chapter...anyway hope you enjoy, here's chapter 8 (taking the A/N's out of course) ...finally. Gosh...**

* * *

Edward's Birthday 1918

"Edward." Mrs. Masen called out for the second time.

"Yes, mother?" He finally answered. He was in a complete daze. We were in the sitting room with my mother and Mrs. Masen. The kiss was still playing in my head, which was probably playing in Edward's head too, since he looked like a happy child with a secret.

"Edward dear, would you like some tea?" His mother asked looking at her son curiously.

"No thank you, mother." He replied in a very gentleman manner and smiled.

"Alright, dear." She said and turned back to converse with my mother.

Edward turned to look at me, his eyes were curious and thoughtful. I tried not to blush, but I did anyway. He smiled, and I could not help but to smile with him. We were having a silent conversation, as if we knew each other for a long time.

Our happy moment was interrupted by a low chuckle. I looked toward the doorway to see my father and Mr. Masen walking in sharing a joke. Mr. Masen stopped, as he finally took account of his son sitting right next to me.

"Ah, the birthday boy finally comes out," he said in a jokingly manner. "I wonder, was it the doing of young Miss Swan here?" he winked.

Both Edward and I turned red with embarrassment. Everyone laughed, except my mother.

"Mrs. Masen." A middle-aged woman appeared in the doorway. She nodded to Mrs. Masen, and then she turned around and left.

"Shall we proceed to the dinner table? Dinner is ready." Mrs. Masen announced.

"Oh, yes." My mother said in a cheerful tone. A moment later, Mrs. Masen and my mother disappeared to the dining room, followed by Mr. Masen and my father.

Edward and I were the only ones in the room. He stood up and offered his hand to me. I smiled at him accepting it. He smiled back as he helped me from the couch.

"Sorry about what my father said." He said sheepishly.

"Don't be silly, it was nothing." I said assuring him.

He grinned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I smiled. "Now let's get going before our parents think twice about us being in here alone."

He laughed. "Alright, but be prepared. My mother has a tendency to ask a billion unnecessary questions at once. You have been warned." he looked amused.

"Will there be cake?" I asked after a moment.

Edward's expression turned curious. "Yes, I think"

"In that case, I could handle the interrogation." I laughed.

He raised his eyebrow. "So if you get cake, you are not going to mind the unnecessary questions?"

"No, and if it's chocolate, I'll even answer the questions with enthusiasm _and_ I'll ask a few questions myself."

"Hmmm…the things you'll do for a piece of cake." He said sarcastically. His eyes were filled with amusement. "You are one interesting person, Bella Swan."

"Why thank you," I said with unnecessary cheerful tone. "And you Edward Masen, are one interesting person yourself."

"Good to know," he said grinning. "But we should head to the dining room, before they do actually think we're doing something."

"Oh, of course."

We then made our way to the dining room.

--------

After the many, many questions that Mrs. Masen asked me, I was finally free from the interrogation. She had asked me about my favorites, the books I've read, and what my plans were for the future. She even asked me if I were interested in any boys, Edward was highly amused by this, but he look curious to know as well. Before I could answer, my mother answered for me. "The most important thing at the moment is for Bella to finish schooling." After the questioning, the conversation began. We talked about everything, from the weather to sports. Mr. Masen even started talking about his day at work.

"So there I was, sitting at the desk, when the woman walks up to me says 'What if I did kill my husband? Will I still be guilty?'" Mr. Masen said re-capping his day.

"Dear, I think that topic is not suitable at the moment," Mrs. Masen said looking uneasy. "It is Edward's birthday after all, should we not let him choose a topic?"

"You are right," he answered. "Now, Edward what would you like to talk about?"

Edward looked embarrassed. "Anything is fine."

"So Edward, now that you're seventeen, what are you planning after schooling?" It was my father asking.

"Oh, well, I think I'll study to be a doctor, or a lawyer, like my father." He answered uncertainly.

"Good boy," his father complimented.

"Let us just hope that he will not be drafted." Edward's mother said in a worry tone. "I will not allow it, even if I do go to prison."

Edward sighed. "Don't worry, mother. I'll be fine." He answered assuring her, but his eyes were uneasy.

"So Bella, do you enjoy music?" Edward's father asked, probably sensing my awkwardness.

"Yes, very much." I replied.

"Well then, Edward should play a song after dinner then." He smiled.

"Yes, Edward you should." His mother said to him.

"Alright, after dinner." He said smiling at me.

"Wonderful," my father said, probably just glad that the conversation turned.

"And now the birthday cake," Mrs. Masen announced excitedly. The cook brought out a medium sized cake. It was chocolate. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Chocolate, my favorite." Edward said amused.

-----

"Happy Birthday dear Edward, Happy Birthday to you!" We all sang to Edward, as I attempted to play the birthday song on the piano, of course I could not play well, so Edward (after laughing at my playing) sat down and helped me with the song. We were all back in the sitting room now. After my horrible playing, and Edward's better version of the birthday song, everyone sat down to listen to Edward play.

He looked at me with intent eyes, then after a moment, he started to play. The music was so beautiful. It was just like earlier when I accidentally stumbled upon him playing in the music room. The music made me feel calm and happy, it was such a wonderful tune. The song transitioned to another song, a familiar one. It was the song from the music box. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh that was wonderful, Edward." Mrs. Masen complimented after he was done.

"Thank you," he said politely. "I hope you all enjoyed it." And then he looked at me.

"It was really good." I said, not knowing what to say.

"Well, it indeed was played well, but it's getting late, we should be on our way." My father said.

"Oh why of course." Mrs. Masen replied.

"Yes, it was a pleasure having you here today, Charles, Helen, Bella." Mr. Masen nodded.

"Yes, thank you for coming today." Edward said after a moment.

"Hope you had a good birthday, Edward." My father said, as we were preparing to leave, something I did not want to do.

"Yes, I did." Edward's eyes met mine and he smiled.

"Yes, well…thank you for having us," my mother replied. After the goodbyes and best wishes, we headed toward the front door. My father was already at the automobile, with my mother. I was left behind with the Masens.

"It was nice meeting you all," I finally said, curtseying.

"It was nice meeting you as well." Mr. & Mrs. Masen said back. "Well, we'll see you again sometime soon, alright, Bella."

"Alright," I answered.

Mr. And Mrs. Masen disappeared into their house, probably leaving Edward and I alone on purpose.

"I'm glad that you came." Edward said after what seemed like hours.

"I'm glad too," I said shyly. "I should go now though,"

"We will get to see each other again, will we not?" he asked in a sad tone.

"If fate brings us together," I simply answered. "Happy Birthday Edward and goodbye."

"Wait," he caught my arm before I left. "We will see each other soon, tomorrow perhaps, maybe." He said mischievously grinning.

"Hmm…maybe." I smiled. And then he gave me a sweet gentle kiss goodnight.

"Sleep well, with the stars and the moon tonight." He whispered.

"I will." I promised. After the moment, I turned and walked toward the auto, looking back once more at Edward, I wondered what waited for me in the days to come.


	10. Deja Vu?

**A/N: Thanks for the review guys! You're all absolutely the best! This chapter might be a little confusing, since Bella is like... well, you'll see. Here's Chapter 9! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**At Edward's House -2005**

"Do you feel anything at all Bella?" Alice asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Nope, I got nothing." I responded. We've been walking back and forth through the house for an hour now. We've literally been in every room of the house, yet I didn't feel or hear anything. I wasn't sure what it was what we were looking for, but one thing was for sure. This house was empty and old.

Alice sighed. "What do we do now?" she asked more to herself.

"I don't know," Rosalie said quietly, she looked frustrated. We were now in the living room, sitting down thinking and searching for something.

I was lost in thought and just stared at the floor. It was quiet for a long time, too quiet, I was starting to think Alice and Rosalie were not there, but when I looked up, there they were---still thinking out something.

I couldn't be in here anymore, I felt like I had to get out of the room. Something about it was making me feel weird, so I stood up and headed towards the back door to the backyard.

"Bella?" Alice spoke warily. "Where are you going? Did you feel anything just now?"

"I don't know, I just feel like not being here. To tell you the truth Alice, I feel like I've been here, yet I know I haven't been here. It's like déjà vu or something. I just need to get some fresh air. I'll be in the backyard, ok?"

"Alright, Bella." Alice said. "Just don't go too far out."

"Ok." I said. I started for the back door again, going down the hall. As I got nearer, I noticed there were two doors. Crap. Which one is the door for the outside? I thought to myself. Suddenly something hit me.

My thoughts transition, I felt like I was spinning and then I saw myself. I was walking down this same hall, towards the same door, trying to figure out the same question I thought a few seconds earlier. The only difference to this scenario was the clothes that I was wearing---an old stylish dress. She, or more like I, was standing there with an odd expression on my face. I started for the second door, which was on the left and touched the handle. Suddenly my head started to spin again, colors here and there, and I was back, my thoughts were back.

Okay, what is going on? I thought to myself. That was extremely weird. It was like watching a movie clip in my head. I stood there frozen wondering what to do.

I had three options: one to freak out and run, two to do what I was going to do and presume to the backyard thinking nothing of it, or three check out the door that I saw myself opening.

I guess I had no choice. Option number three it is, although option number one sounded good as well.

So I opened the door and saw nothing. Ok well not nothing, but a big white sheet covering something in the middle of the room. I walked closer deciding whether or not to take the sheet off. I thought for a moment. It couldn't be anything bad now could it?

I let the curious side get me. I took off the sheet and a grand dusty old piano stood there. This was definitely Edward's house.

Okay, what do I do now? Hmm…

Nothing. I have nothing. I started walking back and forth thinking of what to do. I went back to the piano and sat down on the small bench. My fingers started to mess around with the keys. I played a note, here and there, and yet I still got nothing.

I give up, I thought to myself, and started for the door. But before I knew it I was on the floor. Great. I tripped over a carpet, nice going Bella. Oh no, not again---I felt the same spinning feeling I had earlier. Now this time I saw myself in this same room, except Edward was there. EDWARD! He was sitting on the piano bench playing. He looked different, yet so much the same. He was tanner and his eyes were no longer the topaz I've come to love. His eyes were a beautiful piercing green. The other me was on the floor. Edward and I were talking. I couldn't hear what we were saying, but I knew the conversation. Edward was introducing himself and helped me off the ground. It was so bizarre watching this in my head. The spinning stopped, and I was still on the floor. Everything was back to normal, my normal that is.

What is going on? I got up and ran for the door. I made my way back to the living room, Alice and Rosalie looked up startled as I came running in and out of breath.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Alice spoke with worry.

"I don—don't know!" I said breathlessly. "I saw...something."

"What did you see or feel Bella?" she asked seeming to relax.

"Head spinning, me, Edward, piano, old clothing, weird---"

"Be more clearer than that, please Bella." Alice said patiently.

I took a breath. "I was trying to figure out which door was to the yard, and I thought to myself, and then I felt like I was spinning, and saw me in different clothing trying to figure the same thing. And then, after that happened, I went into the door on the left, and there was a piano, but I didn't feel or see anything, so I decided to give up, but then I tripped and fell, and then the spinning came again, and I saw me and Edward talking, except this Edward was different. Edward had green eyes Alice! Green! And then that's when I came running back here." I spoke too quickly, but I knew Alice got it.

She thought for a moment, and looked at Rosalie.

"Do you think she's---"

"No, she's just remembering bits of it. She hasn't remembered everything, I think."

"What is it that we're trying to figure out, Alice?"

"I'm not too sure, let's just try to help Bella get these memories."

They were speaking softly in a whisper to each other, trying to keep me from the conversation. But I heard every word.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. "What memories?"

"We're trying to get you to remember your past life." Alice said after a moment.

"What? My past life?" I asked bewildered.

"I don't know how to explain it, I had a vision a couple of days ago about this…" she trailed off, lost in thought.

"So your saying that I knew Edward in my past life, which is his human life?" I asked somewhat confused.

"Something like that." She answered.

"But what does this mean? What's going to happen if I remember these "memories"?" I asked frustrated.

"I don't…know." She whispered. "For now, let's just keep going."

A past life? Can this really be happening? Is there such thing? And if it is true, what does this mean for me?And why doesn't Edward know of this, my past life?


	11. Short: Conversation With Father

**A/N: Short Chapter, I know...don't murder me. I'll be posting chapter 11(not counting th A/N's) tomorrow, and it'll be longer than this. (hopefully longer than the others as well, since I have a LOT of things to put in that chapter...I just need to type it.) But anywho, here's this short little chap...**

* * *

The days passed, it has been a whole week without seeing Edward. I had hoped to see him the day after his birthday, but mother thought it highly inappropriate. As for the goodnight kiss that Edward gave me that night, I was thankful mother was looking off another direction, probably distracted by father. I think he saw us, because when I got in the auto, he had a smirk on his face. I would think he would be angry at the thought, but he was not. I found it strange, but I did not care. Mother on the other hand, if she saw Edward and I kissing, she would have probably had a heart attack. 

I yawned as I woke up with a start. I changed quickly and headed down stairs to the dining room. Father was already up, with newspaper in hand and coffee in the other.

"Good morning, Bells." He said in such a fatherly manner.

"Good morning, father. Anything interesting in the news today?" I asked just to ask.

"Nothing in particular. How are you this morning?" he asked.

"I'm well and…happy." The last part maybe not so much. I ached to see Edward again.

Father put his newspaper down and studied my expression. The maid suddenly came in with breakfast. She laid a plate with eggs, bacon, and pancakes, onto my father's setting. She did the same for me and disappeared to the kitchen. Father finally looked away from me and began to eat his meal.

"Where's mother?" I wondered. She's usually here criticizing me for no particular reason. I can't believe I didn't notice she was not here.

A faint smile appeared on his face. "She's having brunch with Mrs. Masen this mid-morning."

"Oh," I said and began picking at my food.

He chuckled. "Oh, my dear Bella. Do you fancy the Masen son?" he asked. Was I that easy to read?

I sighed.

"I take that as a yes." He smiled. "Something like this would upset me, but in this case, I like Edward, he's a good boy."

I flushed at the sound of his name. Goodness! Even his name makes my heart skip a beat.

"Would you like to join me today?" he asked, his eyes held a secret.

"But don't you usually go to the station on Saturdays?" I asked, trying to figure him out.

"Not today, besides when do I ever have some quality time with my daughter?" Ah, he's good.

"Well, alright." I said in defeat.

"What are you so worried about? I promise it will not be another baseball game." He chuckled lightly. Last time we had 'quality time' together, he thought it would be fun for us to go to a baseball game. Let's just say I don't remember much of that day, since the last thing I remembered was a flying ball coming towards me.

"I'm counting on it." I sighed wondering what he was up to.

* * *

**A/N: You'll love Chapter 11 I promise...**


	12. Carnival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, however I do own a blueberry muffin...which I ate a few seconds ago, so I don't own one anymore... : (**

**A/N: Thanks Again for the wonderful comments, You guys totally rule! Here's chappie 11.**

* * *

1918

Father insisted that we walk rather than take the automobile. I didn't complain, but still the auto sounded pleasant. We headed toward downtown where the market place was located, which was between the library and the school. I never went to school; I had always been home schooled. I envied the other children, they had friends and I was always alone. But I didn't care. I enjoyed being alone.

"Bella dear, doing alright?" Father asked. Perhaps he was worried about me walking, since I always manage to fall on my face.

"I'm fine," I answered.

"Alright," he said. "We are almost there."

We kept walking; my pace was much slower than his. As we came closer to the school, the sidewalks were crowded with about twenty people that looked about my age and younger. There's no school on Saturdays, is there? I thought to myself. What are they doing? And then I saw him.

Edward stood far away from the rest of the others, just a few feet away from the school building. He looked absolutely astonishing, his bronze hair blowing in the light wind. His eyes then met with mine. His expression was gentle and his eyes were warm with anxiety. He began to walk toward me and when we were about two feet away from each other, he just stood there, looking into my eyes, I looking into his.

"Ah, Edward," my father interrupted. "So good to see you."

Edward broke our little moment, to look at my father. "Good to see you too, sir."

"So what brings you here in front of the school today?" my father asked.

"Well, they wanted us here for class photographs," Edward responded. "They thought it would be better to do it today, since we don't have school and so that we wouldn't miss a lesson."

"Oh, well that was a splendid idea." My father said approvingly.

"Yes, it is." Edward smiled politely, looking at me now.

"Are you done with your class photograph?" my father asked curiously.

"Yes," Edward's expression seemed wondering. "We've just finished about two seconds ago."

"In that case, would you like to join Bella and I for the day?" my father asked smiling.

I felt an involuntary smile forming on my face. Edward too saw this, and grinned.

"If it's alright," Edward said accepting, my father nodded.

"Wonderful," my father said cheerfully. "I was thinking about taking Bella to the carnival today, would that not be fun?"

Edward nodded. I smiled politely at my father. "Yes, fun." I said in a faint sarcastic tone. In truth, I was not fond of carnivals. One, because I'm not one for crowds, and two, ok so there is no number two. The point was I didn't like carnivals, but it didn't matter, because Edward was with me.

My thoughts were interrupted when a young man in his twenties came running down the street towards us. He stopped a few feet from my father, trying to catch his breath. "Chief," the man spoke. "We need you at the station, there's a problem that needs your attention."

My father sighed. "Alright, I'll be there in a moment. Go tell the boys to hang low." The man nodded, and headed back to the station.

"I'm sorry Bells, but I must go. You and Edward go on ahead to the carnival and have some fun." He said kissing my forehead, and handing me money. "Take care, and Edward, I'm trusting you to look after my daughter." He added.

"I will." Edward promised. Father turned around and headed to the station where he was needed. He had an amused look on his face as he left, probably knowing that he would be called to the station. Did father know this was going to happen? Was this his plan all along? If it was, then I must say, it was a pretty well thought out plan.

"Shall we?" Edward offered his hand, smiling a crooked smile.

This means…I was going to be with Edward. A whole day with Edward. Alone. My heart jumped with excitement. Edward chuckled, sensing my emotions, and took my arm and wrapped it around his.

I smiled the whole way to the carnival, I couldn't help it, I was too excited. Edward seemed amused by my expressions, he wondered if I would go into shock or something, by the way I blushed every second.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," he murmured. He gently freed his hand from mine, and softly brushed my cheek. I could feel my face turn red. He just chuckled happily.

"So now that we are here," he started, smiling at me. "What would you like to do first?"

"Hmm…" I looked around at my surroundings. Children playing games, prizes, spinning teacups, swinging chairs, clowns, balloons, music, fun house, cotton candy stand, and a lot of people.

I thought for a moment. Would do I want to do?

I smiled. "I would like to do that first." I pointed forward. Edward nodded and led me to that direction.

"Are you sure you would like to ride this?" he asked politely.

"I'm sure." I said, grinning. He helped me get on my seat, and buckled my belt. "Be safe, I'll be right next to you." He whispered softly.

A few seconds later, the ride started. Chairs started to move off the ground, slowly, but progressing to a faster pace. Music playing in the background, lights and colors swirled around me. I felt like I was flying, the wind softly blowing in my face. I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"Good choice," Edward said loudly. "I love the swinging chairs." He was on the right side of me, his chair a few inches away. He looked to be enjoying the ride; he looked beautiful just sitting there. The moment was cut short when the ride began to stop.

Edward jumped off his seat, when the ride completely came to a halt, and helped me off my chair. He grinned happily at me, his hair was disheveled, and his eyes were light.

"That was fun," he chimed. "What would you like to do next?"

I thought for a moment. I didn't want to go on anything, so instead I wanted to do something else. I scanned through the game booths.

"Want to race horses?" I asked jokingly.

"If that's what you like, sure why not." He said leading the way to the game booth.

He handed the man who monitored the game five cents, he then sat me down to the horse with the number four.

"I prefer not to play," I mumbled. "How about you race, instead of me." I stood up from the chair and signaled Edward to take my spot. He nodded, smiling. "I'll win you a prize then."

The bell rang loudly as the small horses raced to the top. Horse number four was on the lead, and then what do you know, he won.

The bell rang again and the man behind the booth announced Edward the winner. He then gave Edward a yellow, medium sized stuffed animal. Edward then grinned.

"For the lady," he said mimicking a British accent and handed me a stuffed lion.

"Why thank you," I said mockingly with the best British accent I could. I took the stuffed lion into my arms. "You are too kind."

He laughed. "Well, me lady, what shall we do?"

I giggled. "Whatever you would like to do is fine."

"Alright," he took my arm and led me through the crowd. "A walk sound good?"

"Yes," I answered. I didn't care what we did, as long as I was with him.

Something then caught my eye in the booths. I apparently stopped since Edward was asking if I was alright.

"I'm fine," I answered, still looking at a purple-reddish tent. The sign above it read "Fortunes".

"Would you like to go in?" Edward asked politely. I nodded, and so he led the way.

When we entered the tent, an elderly woman sat behind a small table. She looked at both Edward and I with curious eyes. Her lips curled up to a faint smile.

"Hmm…my dear child," the elderly woman said. "Come in." She stood up from her chair and pulled opened a curtain into another room. She gestured me to come in, so I followed her direction.

"I'll be right back," I told Edward smiling. He nodded and sat next to where we entered the tent.

I followed the elderly woman to the next room. She sat down behind a small round table, a small crystal ball in the middle of it. There was also a small fire pit next to the table, and a pile of different sized twigs next to that.

"Come, sit." She said pointing to the chair. I sat down nervously.

"Choose a twig," she said, her voice scratchy. I stood up and searched for a twig within the pile. I chose a medium bent twig.

"Now throw it in the fire." She said. I stood there for a moment and then I cautiously threw the twig into the fire. A small sizzling noise came from the pit and then a small blaze jumped up. The fire grew but then it returned to its normal size. A small pop was heard at the end. I nervously stepped back and sat on my chair. The strange woman stared at me with disbelief in her eyes.

"I see misfortune in your future. A conflict between the forces of good and evil will take place. A great battle will cause you pain, you will suffer at the expense of your true love." she paused, eyeing me closely.  
"Time is against you, but not to worry, you'll receive a second chance. All of these things can be avoided or can turn into something good. You have a great mind, child, use it well."

I sat there, expressionless. I wasn't shocked or disbelieving, I just stood there, playing back what she said. I couldn't be in the room any longer, so I took a big breath of air and ran for it. I didn't know where I was running to, but I knew anywhere else would be better. I ran past Edward and headed toward the outside, the sky was turning dark. I heard Edward call for me, but I couldn't stop, so I kept running, running until my legs gave up and betrayed me. I fell to the ground, trying to catch my breath. Edward was fast; he stood above me, worried.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked after a moment.

"Nothing is wrong, I just needed fresh air." I lied.

He did not buy it, but did not push it any further; instead he just sat down next to me on the ground. I just kept my eyes low, staring at the ground.

"Look, it's twilight," he said staring up at the sky, I couldn't help but look as well. "It's supposed to be a safest time, or so I've read."

"Twilight?" I asked trying to get my mind off things.

"Well there are two sorts of twilight, sunrise and sunset. As for now, it's sunset." He explained. "The brightest stars appear during twilight."

"See," Edward pointed toward a spot in the sky. There far off and away from us, a glint of light twinkled brightly.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"Yes, but I have to disagree with you," he said with a slight smile. "You're much more beautiful."

I could feel myself blushing. We sat there quietly for a minute; he stared up at the sky and I stared at him. This day had been perfect, but I couldn't help but to think of what the gypsy woman said. I looked up to the faint moon, night started to conquer the sky.


	13. With The Guys: Hunting Short

**Disclaimer: I don't in any shape or form own Twilight at all... yadda yadda yadda... i ate chocolate...Stephenie Meyer owns them... end disclaimer**

**A/N: Sorry bout not updating, been busy... but I thought it was about time to update. It's not much...but I wanted to see what Edward was doing at this point in time while Bella, Alice, and Rose were in Chicago. It's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy! I'll update Saturday night, since I can't tomorrow and friday due to work. shakes fist at the work system haha... Here's chapter 12...**

**...by the way, it's EPOV... which I absolutely stunk at writing his view on things. but anyway... **

**Edward's Point Of View**

Bella.

How I miss my sweet, sweet Bella. I can't bear being away from her much longer. Of course hunting was something I had to do, for her sake. I can't believe I distracted myself too long to hunt for the past three weeks. How could I be so careless. It was Bella who reminded me of what I needed to do to, so I wouldn't lose to my darker instincts. Usually she would feel anxious when I leave her for my hunting trips, but this time she seemed rather happier of my leaving.

Why did those lips of hers formed a smile as I left along with Carlisle and Jasper? Did she have a secret? I would give up anything in the world to hear those thoughts. And Alice seemed a bit giddy, actually now that I think of it, my whole family have been blocking their thoughts around me as much as possible. Something was up.

But what was it?

I stared at the tree trunk in front of me, imagining what sort of thing was being planned. Carlisle and Jasper were heading back now, done hunting I suppose.

Jasper was thinking, thinking about the deer he just sucked the life out of. The warm blood spilling everywhere, how satisfying the taste was to him, and the relief of finally feeding, struggling from his only dark instincts, which kept him distant from the humans.

"An early finish, Edward?" Carlisle appeared through the trees across from me, along with Jasper.

"The mountain lion I fed off was quite fulfilling," I smiled. "It should satiate my thirst for another two weeks."

_Mountain lion? There aren't that many here… _Carlisle raised his eyebrow.

"I was lucky," I said answering his thoughts.

"Yeah, you were," Jasper said, while his thoughts imagined a mountain lion.

"So, what have you been doing for the past couple of hours?" Carlisle asked, as he sat down on a tree stump. Jasper leaned on a tree, seeming to drift off with the image of the lion sprawling across the floor, wishing he encountered one. I blocked him, trying not to suppress the extra thirst he was feeling now.

"Thinking, just thinking." I answered.

"Of Bella." He stated knowingly.

"Yes, now come to think of it, why did she seem to want to get rid of me?" I ask more to myself. "And Alice, she's up to something…"

Jasper immediately looked at me, then looked away. He blocked me from his thoughts, a smile formed on his face.

"So she _is_ planning something," I accused. "And Bella, she has Bella on it too doesn't she? Is that why she seemed anxious to get me to leave? What are they---"

"Edward, you do know that you needed to hunt," Carlisle interrupted. "And, whatever Alice has planned, well you'll soon find out."

"Why would you let Alice, of all people, drag Bella into her little schemes?" I murmured darkly at Jasper.

"Alice?" He laughed. "Why Edward, it was Bella that asked Alice to help her with…" Jasper stop before he could give me more information. _Surprise_ flashed through his head, but before he could block me, it was too late.

"Surprise?" I asked curious.

Carlisle looked at Jasper. Jasper sighed, shaking his head for giving away the secret. Carlisle nodded.

"My Bella is planning a surprise?" I smiled at the thought. Bella never had been good on surprises. I wonder what brought this all upon.

"Yes, it should be interesting." Carlisle chuckled.

"Don't tell Alice I told you," Jasper looked worried, but then smiled. "She'll kill me."

"I will not tell Alice." I chuckled at the thought of Alice hitting him upside his head.

"Laugh now, but at least you still don't know what it is." Jasper said smugly. "And you won't find out from me again." He then disappeared into the trees.

"I'm not giving anything away either." Carlisle smiled, and followed right after Jasper.

I sighed. True, I still did not know what Bella was planning for me. Bella's face came into mind. I can just see her laughing and enjoying herself. I smiled at the thought of her. What kind of surprise did Bella have in store for me?


	14. I Hate Author's Notes, Dont You?

A/N:

Yes. Yes. I hate these too. I know. I Know...

So sorry for not updating when I said I would. A load of things happened. Computer went down, causing some chapters to be deleted (which i have to write again) then I got sick, which wasn't too good either, I couldn't type since I felt so blah. But anyway, still no reason for me to give excuses. Sorry again.

But I'm going to post chapter 13 tonight after I get off from work. I'm think around 10:30ish (EST). Why don't I just post it right now you ask? Well, mainly because if I were to post it right now, there's really no point to the chapter since it's just a conversation between Alice and Bella, which it's still at works and I'm just trying to add more to it, that's why.

I promise that I will post chapter 14 tomorrow night as well, and as well as chapter 15 thursday night.

I just wanted to leave a note letting you know that I'm still here and that I haven't forgotten about the story.


	15. We'll Just Have To Wait And See

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: Short chapter, and really not too informative but it'll do for tonight. Sorry it took me an hour of delay...something unexpected happened tonight. Nothing bad, just unexpected. Sorry if there's any grammer mistakes...Anyway...here's chapter 13.**

**Just to Refresh Your Memory:**

"_We're trying to get you to remember your past life." Alice said after a moment._

"_What? My past life?" I asked bewildered._

"_I don't know how to explain it, I had a vision a couple of days ago about this…" she trailed off, lost in thought._

"_So your saying that I knew Edward in my past life, which is his human life?" I asked somewhat confused._

"_Something like that." She answered._

"_But what does this mean? What's going to happen if I remember these "memories"?" I asked frustrated._

"_I don't…know." She whispered. "For now, let's just keep going."_

_A past life? Can this really be happening? Is there such thing? And if it is true, what does this mean for me? And why doesn't Edward know of this, my past life?_

* * *

"Bella?"

Alice broke my trace-like-state. I was sitting by the window seal; just going over thoughts of things and how all this can be possible. I mean, a past life? That would catch a lot of people off guard. I turned to look at Alice.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded, letting a yawn escape, which Alice noticed.

"We should get going then, it's getting late," she said. "You need sleep. Come on."

"So what happens now?" I asked still thinking about the memories.

"We'll just wait and see, as for now you really need to rest. Edward will kill me if he found out we had you out and about all day, plus the flight was probably exhausting for you." Alice grimaced.

I nodded and stood up from the window seat. I looked around the living room, just taking it in, to remember. Alice then wrapped her arm around mine.

"Don't worry Bella, we will be back first thing tomorrow morning."

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Why is it that Edward doesn't remember me from 1918? I mean, if he did remember, you would think he would have said something by now."

"I don't know, Bella. I don't know."

We walked silently out the door. Rosalie was already outside waiting patiently for us.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Mm-hm"

We then headed back to our hotel room walking side by side each other.

I slept dreamlessly that night, probably exhausted as Alice stated earlier. I mean I did wake up early to see off Edward. Plus there's the fact of the four-hour plane ride, and the walking around the city till practically midnight. So of course I slept dreamlessly.

When I woke up the next morning I didn't know where I was. Something, a dream trying to be remembered, struggled to break into my consciousness. And then the previous day flooded back into my memory.

"Bella, time to wake up." Alice chirped cheerfully.

I groaned. "What time is it?"

"It's ten till eight." She said.

I groaned again. "Too early."

"Oh come on, Bella." Alice sighed. "We should get an early start on things, after all we'll be going back to Forks tonight."

"Fine." I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked at Alice, who was now sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Sleep well?" Alice asked.

"Yes, you?" I said knowingly.

She just laughed. "Of course." I rolled my eyes.

"I ordered breakfast for you." She said pushing a tray in front of me.

"Breakfast in bed, yay me." I said and began picking at it. I ate slowly, watching her. Then after a few minutes I pushed the tray away, feeling uneasy.

"Anything wrong?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I'm just so confused about the whole memories thing and my "past life". I mean is it really possible? Do the rest of them know?"

She sighed. "I understand how this can be frustrating right now. But everything will hopefully turn out well, as for the others knowing, yes they do know, except Edward of course."

"So Edward doesn't know?" I asked, as my face fell.

"Not about what we're trying to do here, since we don't know ourselves. And no, he doesn't know."

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked changing the subject.

She eyed me carefully, then smiled. "She's checking us out."

"Oh." I said. I rose stiffly to the window, pulling back the drapes.

It was another cloudy morning. Cars passing, pedestrians walking, and shop owners opening up their stores. It was slightly comforting to be able to see everything from here.

"I brought you your clothes as well." Alice said after awhile. "Take your time."

I turn to look back at her, but she was gone. I guess to give me some space. There on the edge of my bed, clothes were neatly folded. I grabbed the clothes, which was a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved top, and my bag of toiletries off the coffee table and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, removing the breakfast I had and took a quick shower. I pulled on the black top and jeans, and then towel dried my hair and tried to brush it, but I decided to put back in a ponytail.

I quickly gathered all my toiletries back in the bag, and headed out the bathroom to retrieve my other things, only to find out that my things were already gone, and found Alice sitting on the bed waiting patiently.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Where to now?" I asked, feeling uneasy.

She thought for a brief moment, looking cautiously at me. "Back to Oak Park, Edward's House."

I nodded. Why am I so nervous about going back there?

Alice took my hand as if reading my thoughts. "There's nothing to be afraid of Bella, this should be something to be excited about. Besides, wouldn't all this be great if you remembered everything? And Edward, wouldn't it be great if he remembers too?"

I smiled and shrugged. "But how would Edward remember?"

"Hmmm…" she mused. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Alice then led me through the door into the living room and out of the hotel suite.


	16. The Fortune

I didn't want to be here. We were back at 277 Oak Park. Edward's house.

I don't know why, but the house seems different since last night. It felt colder and sadder. It made the hairs stand up at the back of my neck. And then I had the weirdest feeling—sick, cold, a bit dizzy but then it was gone. It wasn't the same feeling I felt when I first stepped in this house.

"Bella, are you alright? You don't look too good." Alice asked with a concerned look.

"I don't think I'll be remembering anything anytime soon," I murmured. "Not here, that is."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked, her expression smooth and withdrawn.

"I don't know. I can't explain it, but I know that I won't be remembering anything here anymore. The place feels different now. Not like yesterday, it feels …like it's just an old house, I don't feel any connection to it anymore."

Rosalie and Alice just stared at me.

"What?" I was calm.

"Nothing…it's just quite interesting that's all." Alice seemed amused.

I frowned. "First Edward can't read my mind. Now I'm remembering things from a past life. I'm a freak, aren't I?"

"She meant that it is interesting that you so confidently know you won't be having anymore memory episodes here anymore." Rosalie seemed annoyed.

"Wait. Maybe there's a connection to this all. Maybe Edward cannot read your mind because of your past life. It's like you're blocking things out. Your mind is so secluded, so private. I don't know… just a thought." Alice contemplated.

"Hmm…that is possible." Rosalie thought about it.

"So I take it that I am a freak then…"

"Oh Bella, of course not!" Alice scowled. "You're just very different then other humans."

"You're just odd, is all" Rosalie smirked.

Alice glared at Rosalie, but Rosalie didn't seem to notice. It really didn't bother me what Rosalie said though. I was just glad she talked to me, instead of her usual glaring.

"Since you will not be remembering anything here, we should head out." Alice announced. "But before we go, one question…"

"Shoot."

"Are you sure about not having any more memory episodes here?" her eyes were patient.

"Yes. I am sure. I don't know how, but I'm sure. I guess you can say it's pure instinct."

"Alright." Her voice was earnest.

I glanced around the room, just taking in everything to remember. Alice placed her hand on my shoulder, telling me it was time to leave, while Rosalie was already in the rented car we had. As we walked outside, I took a last look at the house, silently saying goodbye.

---

"What now?" I asked. We've been driving around the city for what seemed like hours.

Alice smiled. "We're going to have a little fun."

"Fun?" Uh-oh. Alice's definition of fun was shopping, something I really didn't feel like doing at the moment. "What kind of fun?"

Alice grinned and pointed straight ahead. I followed her gaze, only to find crowds of people walking into somewhere. As we got nearer, I finally realized what it was.

"A fair? We're going to a fair?" My voice went an octave higher.

Alice nodded with the grin still on her face. "I thought we needed a break from things."

"Well, gee thanks Alice. It's going to be so much fun!" I said with some sarcasm. I didn't like fairs too much.

"Oh Bella, please be reasonable." Alice pleaded. "Just have some fun, please."

"Oh, alright."

Rosalie had an amused look on her face. "This should be interesting."

---

"Bella, come on, say it already." Alice nudged me playfully.

"Fine," I said finally giving in. "I had fun. There happy."

Alice squealed with satisfaction. "I told you so."

So okay, the fair wasn't so bad. We spent most of the morning riding rides and playing games. And now we had just got off the Merry-Go-Round.

Rosalie sighed. "That was such a slow ride. Never again, next time we ride that one." She pointed at a fast ride, spinning all around, you could hear people screaming.

"Um… you guys go ahead. I'm not much of a thriller ride person."

"Oh don't be silly, we won't be leaving you alone." Alice said.

"I don't want to ruin your fun, so go on."

"It's okay. We'll live." She smiled. I looked at Rosalie, she nodded in agreement.

I smiled apologetically, but then froze.

My head started spinning. Suddenly I see Edward and I at the carnival. The swings. The stuffed lion he won for me. The happiness I felt that night as I spent it with Edward. I watched everything like a movie in my head, but it all suddenly stopped.

"_I see misfortune in your future. A conflict between the forces of good and evil will take place. A great battle will cause you pain, you will suffer at the expense of your true love." she paused, eyeing me closely.  
"Time is against you, but not to worry, you'll receive a second chance. All of these things can be avoided or can turn into something good. You have a great mind, child, use it well."_

My thoughts shift, suddenly everything goes by fast. The fortune. The gypsy women. Me running away. Edward coming after me. Sitting and watching the stars during twilight.

"Bella?" I heard Alice in a worried tone.

"Is she sick?" I heard Rosalie say.

I suddenly realized I was on the ground. "I'm fine."

I got up, dusting off the dirt from my clothes. "Just had a Twilight Zone moment."

Alice sighed in relief. "You had me worried. You suddenly became blank. You're starting to be like me…"

"So what did you remember?" Rosalie suddenly said.

I took a moment to recollect. "Edward and I here at the fair. We were having fun. Riding rides. You know, the typical things that people do at fairs. And then I went in there…" I pointed ahead towards a purple-reddish tent with the sign "Fortunes". "I had my fortune told, and I freaked. That's all." I sighed.

"Do you remember the fortune?" Alice asked patiently.

The words went through my head. I heard a women's raspy voice. I shuddered.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what the fortune was?" She said, still patient.

The words replayed in my head.

"The gypsy said, "_I see misfortune in your future… A conflict between the forces of good and evil will take place. A great battle will cause you pain, you will suffer at the expense of your true love…" _I paused. "_Time is against you, but not to worry, you'll receive a second chance. All of these things can be avoided or can turn into something good. You have a great mind, child, use it well." _Whatever that means…"

Alice's eyes flickered to the fortune tent, then back to me. Rosalie just looked at me.

"You know, fortunes are not all true," Rosalie spoke. "Some people lie about stuff to get money."

"Hmmm…" Alice thought for a second. "True. But still, it can be accounted for." She paused, figuring something out. "…misfortune in you future… conflict between good and evil…can she be talking about Edward being a vampire? No…that was before…" she trailed off.

"…and what great battle is she talking about? Maybe it's events that haven't yet taken place. Or maybe it refers to something else…but what?"

"It doesn't make sense, though." Rosalie said clearly frustrated.

"No it doesn't. Well not yet," Alice whispered. "Not until Bella remembers everything completely. Then we'll piece them together."

"When will I remember everything though?" I sighed.

"Soon." She said.

"It's time to go," Rosalie announced. "The plane leaves in an hour."

"Yes," Alice seemed distracted. "We wouldn't want to miss our flight. After all tomorrow is Edward's birthday."

Oh, that's right! Edward's birthday, how could I forget? I mentally kicked myself.

"Edward's surprise party…" I sighed.

"No worries, everything will be fine. We arrive at Forks tonight."


	17. Jasper You're A Dead Man

**A/N: So sorry for taking forever...but here's edward's point of view (present time). I'll be working all this weekend, so I don't know when I'll update again...probably monday. I usually don't work mondays... Just to let you know, I suck at epov, so pleae excuse my bad writing...anyway here's chapter 15.

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but think of what Bella was up to. To have asked for Alice's help, means it would be big, and it would involve shopping. With Alice, it always involved shopping, something that Bella detested. What is she up to?

My whole family is on it too, how did Bella pull this off without me knowing? How could I not have known what was up? I should have realized what was going on sooner, with every member of my family blocking their thoughts from me, how could I not? Maybe I could find a way to get it out of Jasper again. I could easily make him slip.

I reminisced the night before we left to hunt.

_"Edward…" Bella said, blood flooded her cheeks, turning her skin the most wonderful color of red. It still surprised me to know I still had that effect on her, not only just me, but my name alone!_

"_Yes?" _

_She thought for a moment. Her chocolate brown eyes held a secret. _

"_Shouldn't you go hunting? It's been three weeks since you last…" she trailed off trying to conceal a smile?_

_Her question made me curious. Bella never took note on how long I didn't hunt, she usually became anxious when I left. I hated in doing so, but it was something I had to do, to spend everyday with Bella. _

"_I guess you are right," I finally answered, not letting the curious side get to me. "I'll hunt tomorrow. Now sleep, Bella"_

_She sighed. I kissed her forehead and hummed her lullaby. A slight smile formed on her lips as I watched her slowly drift to sleep._

I knew I should have asked what she was thinking, that would have eventually given her away. All secrets told, and no surprise. But I didn't ask her.

It's a good thing I didn't ask her.

If she had revealed her surprise then and there, it would have ruin her plan, and she would be disappointed at herself for telling me and frustrated at me for dazzling her into telling me.

How unbelievable frustrating it is! It's amazing how such a small thing, could get me so worked up. What is Bella planning? I feel like a child wanting a cookie from the forbidden cookie jar. I wonder what sort of surprise it is…

It then hit me. What if Bella asked Alice to turn her into a vampire, thinking it would be a delightful surprise for me? Surprise would be an understatement. It would surprise me beyond that I could possibly faint, if vampires could faint. Ha! No. No, she wouldn't do such a thing, would she? No, she couldn't even if she tried. Alice wouldn't agree to it, not without my consent. Alice respects my decision about keeping Bella human, even if she disagrees, she would not do it. I refuse to damn Bella to an eternity of night. I could never do that to her, is that why she would ask Alice? Knowing that I could never do it?

My thoughts were interrupted by a rock, even though it did not hurt me, I felt it.

I quickly opened my eyes, to find Carlisle and Jasper laughing.

"What are you two on about?" My eyes narrowed.

"You are out of it, Edward." Jasper grinned flashing his white glittering teeth.

"What are you talking about?" I asked now annoyed.

"Well, let me see," Jasper started. "We were taking a stroll when we heard loud grunts and growls coming from the camp and thought something was wrong. So we came to see what the ruckus was about, only to find you sitting at that stump talking to yourself, going on about the surprise and how you desperately want to know what it is, etc. We called you, saying your name repeatedly for the past five minutes, but it seems you were caught up in your own little world."

"So we decided to try to get your attention…" Jasper's grin grew wider.

"Interesting story. You really did get my attention with that rock over there..."

"Oh, but the rock was just a tool. Now where we get your attention comes now…" Jasper was now grinning full out like an idiot.

"Oh really? Well then that changes everything." I scoffed.

Carlisle chuckled. "And you're still not aware of it, Edward. You _really_ did zone out."

"Aware of what?" I asked now fully annoyed.

"Of that." Jasper pointed at me, looking down at my clothes.

I suddenly realized I was in a pink tutu with ballet slippers. All my articles of clothing now in Jasper's hand. How was I not aware of this?

"Edward, may I add that you simply look ravishing?" Jasper laughed. "Say cheese, Edward. Bella would want to see this."

A quick flash, Jasper took a picture. I growled. I immediately stood up to snatch that camera away from him, but he was quick.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you access to this camera. Alice would kill me if she knew it was shattered to pieces because of a very angry vampire in a tutu."

I wanted to wring his neck, I was furious.

"Now, now Edward," Jasper said, feeling my anger. "Relax."

I suddenly felt calm. Now I _really_ wanted to wring his neck for using his ability on me.

"Jasper, you're a dead man." I threaten.

"Yes, technically I am already. And so are you..." he smirked.

I glared at him with such fury, oh how I could just pounce on him and kill him.

Carlisle yawned, clearly bored of this childish behavior. "Don't do anything irrational. We are leaving in two hour." He said and walked off.

"Here." Jasper threw my clothes back to me. I caught it, naturally.

"Thank you," I said acidly.

"Oh come on, it was funny you know."

"Yes, very." I snickered.

"Well, we should pack up then, if we want to get back to Forks by tomorrow night." Jasper said curtly.

"Hmm…"

"Don't get any funny ideas." Jasper said, now laughing-free.

I could feel my mouth twitch into a smile. What if I get to Forks a little earlier then expected? Would that ruin anything? I know Jasper could feel my change of emotion. I could see him frowning.

"Please don't, Edward." His eyes were weary. "Just wait."

I shook my head, quickly changing back to my clothes, throwing the tutu and shoes far from me.

"Don't ruin the surprise, don't go back early…do it for Bella." He said.

I sighed in defeat. "Alright. I will not ruin it. Just tell me one thing."

He thought for a moment. "Fine. One thing."

I grinned. "Where and why on earth did you get a tutu?"


	18. No More Author's Note!

**Author's Note: **No, sorry to dissapoint you but it's not a chapter. "WHAT?! NO chapter?!" I know I know... well not yet. Just wanted to let you know that I'm still alive and all... and I'm not very fond of these author's notes either but I felt it necessary. I've been busy and my computer got a virus, whereas I couldn't upload any documents. Not one. But now it's sort of working now... I won't be able to upload a chapter until hopefully tomorrow night.

Anyway, on other news I'm starting another fanfic, of course I'll finish this one, but I'll see what happens and I'll start writing a new story as of now(you know, so you guys can read it without delay sort of thing) ... but again so sorry about this a/n. Next chapter will be up tomorrow night.

Oh and Thank You Guys for the wonderful reviews!! Just makes me feel absolutely great!

Until tomorrow...


	19. Plane Ride : SHORT

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, however I do own a cool pair of plastic vampire fangs…**

**A/N: Oh for those who asked where Edward and the guys were, well they're somewhere off Canada. Far Up Canada. Lol. Sorry if this is rather short, it's just I really don't have time right at this very moment, I have the SAT tomorrow morning and work after that… so yeah please don't kill me…no worries we're almost towards the end….Anyway Here's Chapter 16!**

* * *

"We will be landing at Port Angeles within an hour." The announcer said through the intercom. We've been flying for the past three hours, Alice and Rosalie showing off what they bought for the last two. I wasn't really paying attention. I was in my own little world looking out the window just thinking. Thinking about Edward, what else? Edward was my world, my everything. It's hard to imagine my life without Edward. It wouldn't be a life at all. I wonder how's he holding up with him being away from me for the past two days. Probably anxious as me.

"…the blue shoes look great on you Alice and those…" Rosalie complimented Alice. I heard their conversation every now and then. I closed my eyes to see the face of my angel. Oh boy, can't wait to see his reaction to the surprise. I hope he likes it. I wonder… now thinking about what has happened in the last two days, if he knows what's going on.

"…oh what a cute little jewelry box…" Rosalie complimented once more. I glanced at the small oval jewelry box in Alice's hand.

"Where'd you get that Alice?" I found myself talking.

"At the antique shop where we bought the chandelier and photograph. Isn't it just wonderful?" She smiled. "but it seems to me, it won't open. I think it needs a key."

"Hmm… can I see it?"

Alice handed me the small trinket to examine. It looked so familiar…

I smoothly touched the edges from the small object. There was a keyhole on the right side of the box.

"Maybe you need a key?" I said softly. Where have I seen this box before? It's so familiar.

Alice sheepishly grinned. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"But Bella…one problem." She said.

"What's the problem?"

"We don't have a key and nothing else would fit through this!"

"Oh, well…" I sighed.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"You recognize this don't you?" she pointed to the small jewelry box.

"…Maybe? I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

Alice shrugged. "You should keep it then…"

My thoughts wondered once again. What was in the small trinket? It sure wasn't' a jewelry box, it's a music box. _A music box?_ I thought to myself. Does this have a connection to Edward or me? I feel like I know what it is and what's in it, and what the box itself means, but I can't grasp it. It's like a forgotten song playing over and over again in my head.

"Bella?" Rosalie spoke this time.

"Yes, Rosalie?"

"Don't hurt yourself thinking …" she smirked.

"Thirty minutes till landing." The pilot announced.

Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes to figure things out. And when we arrive at Forks, let the decoration mayhem begin…

* * *

**A/N: wow. that was really short...and non fun nor informative... mentally kicks self sorry bout that. I was half falling asleep when i wrote this a few minutes ago... i swear one of the dialouges Alice said something about scrambled eggs... anyway, i didnt want to post this, but since i did promise i would today ...i did. the next chapters will be good (and LONG) cuz this was no good. (i won't be sleep deprived while writing them either) ha... must study for SAT now... latez**


	20. What Are Those Three On About?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series, however I do own a rather large Boo+Koo energy drink to keep writing this story. **

**A/N: Yes I know, I know... where the hell was I?! Was it: **

**a.) Went to California**  
**b.) Computer crashed**  
**c.) Writer's block**  
**d.) All of the above**

**ding, ding, ding--- correct answer is D.**

**Oooh funny story about California. When I arrived at the airport and while I was walking, I heard a familiar song being played near food court. Guess what it was? Clair de lune! It was being played on this automatic piano (it played itself) I thought that was pretty cool. It was like a sign... Gah I'm loser. But ever since then, I've been hearing that song everyday. In school (chorus class, some guy would play it before class started)... anyway sorry about the ramble story. Back to chapter... err... chapter... -blinks- I don't remember, I'm very disoriented at the moment... anyway enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

"No, no…it just doesn't look right!" a very aggravated Alice said.

"Nothing doesn't ever look right to you," Emmett snickered while holding up the enormous chandelier we had bought in Chicago. "I think it looks fine here."

"No it does not! Hmm…" she thought for a moment, suddenly her face lit up. "Let's try the living room."

"But that was the first place we tried it in!" now a very angry Emmett said.

"Well let's see it again…" Alice demanded.

Emmett let out a growl. "What's all this ruckus about?" Rosalie suddenly appeared in the room with a box of decorations for the party.

"Rose, your husband is not cooperating with me. He does not understand the art of decorating. I cannot work like this…" Alice waved her small arms up and down.

"Emmett, just do what she tells you. Or else."

"Or else what?" Emmett said. Rosalie smirked. Big mistake. "Or else…" she went on in a low voice, to fast for my human ears to catch, but I think we all know what she was talking about. Emmett suddenly frowned and Alice began to giggle. "Fine. I'll cooperate."

"I knew I should have gone with the guys…" he mumbled.

"Well you didn't, so get over it." Alice said getting back to decorating mode. "Now back to the chandelier…"

Ever since we arrived at the Cullen's house, Alice and Rosalie went out in full decorating mode, with boxes and boxes full of, well, decorations. Esme was nowhere to be found and Emmett became a victim of Alice's decorating frenzy. I was told to just sit on the couch and do nothing. They also told me not to think about the whole 'memory' issue at the moment, Alice just said "don't worry about it, all will be solved in due time" so I tried to think about other things. I just observed my surroundings and watched as Alice chewed Emmett out about what goes where. It was pretty funny, I must admit.

Poor Emmett.

Stuck in a house full of decorations and two crazed-decorating vampires, one being his sister and wife, and a clumsy human, which would be me. And to where Esme has gone, who knows. I wonder where she is; it's not very Esme of her to be gone. Maybe she knew about not being in a room with her two decorating-crazed vampire daughters? That it wasn't safe to be around them while they decorated every spec of the room with unimportant items of the sort, just for a birthday party? Or maybe she was out grocery shopping, preparing a feast that they wouldn't be able to eat and enjoy, but just made it for the heck of it. Of course there's the deal where the human girl had to be fed. But still…

"Rose, what do you think about those lamps over there?" Alice chirped excitedly.

"They look fine, now what about this posters? Up or out?" she held out a couple of worn out posters for Alice to see. "Shall we go with the stylish decency of 1918, with formal dresses or shall we do a very fun jazzy rebellious 1918?"

"Hmm…tough decision." Alice mused.

"How about just 1918? I mean what's the difference, one or the other Edward won't care. It's just decorations." Emmett looked around the room, clearly amused.

Both Rosalie and Alice turned to Emmett. Emmett's face dropped, knowing he was in for it. He waited patiently for what was coming instead of jolting out of the room, as he'd done a couple of times tonight already. Alice gave him the death glare, while Rosalie just evilly grinned at her husband.

"Alice, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Alice smirked. "Way ahead of you Rose, just saw it in a vision."

"Good. Didn't think I had to say this, _but_ I think it's about time we get out Mooby."

"No, not Mooby" Emmett murmured wide-eyed. If Emmett had looked scared before, now he looked terrified. "Rose..."

Alice and Rosalie took a step forward, both looking terrifyingly evil grinning like maniacs. "Oh Emmett…" Alice squeaked in a high pitch voice. "It's Mooby Time." And with that, three streaks of hair and white skin sped around the room and out of the house.

"What are those three on about now?" a soft, amused melodic voice said. "I hope they were not being ignorant of you since you got back."

Esme was suddenly at my side, her hand softly touched my shoulder.

"Esme, you're here." I stupidly said, well of course she is. "I thought you were out."

She smiled. "I was out for a bit, but I came back about a few minutes ago. I was in the kitchen."

"Esme, what is Mooby?" Emmett looked pretty scared, so of course I wondered what it was.

"Mooby?" Esme raised an eyebrow. "Oh dear, they still have that? Well, how should I explain…"

"Do I even want to know?"

"Well, you'll see for yourself." She laughed. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No, thank you. I ate on the plane."

"Well then, since you are free from my daughters, and since they'll be gone for a bit, can I borrow you for a moment." She asked sincerely.

"Um. Of course, what can I do for you?"

"I want you to try something on, it's for the party."

"Oh, okay." I said.

We went up the stairs towards her room. Which I never been into. Her and Carlisle's room faced south, with a wall-sized window like Edward's room. A beautiful bed faced the eastern wall and two small one-seater couches faced the glass window overlooking the river; the whole room was completely covered in different shades of light purples and magentas. Esme's tastes I presume. In the corner was a very antique looking sewing machine, with fabrics neatly piled near it.

Esme walked towards two large wooden doors, gently sliding them to the sides. It was a walk in closet, not as big as Alice's but still pretty large. Esme disappeared into the darkness of the closet, only to reappear seconds later with a dress and other pieces of clothing in hand.

"Here we are…" she smiled. "Since it is a dress that one would wear in the 1900s, I think I'll have to help you put it on. You know how women were, they wore such overbearing and complicated things."

I smiled. I started to undress, only leaving my undergarments on.

"This goes underneath the dress," Esme held up a familiar but different, white colored garment.

"It's a corset, isn't it?" I asked too knowingly. Alice had me wear one for prom.

Esme nodded. After I put on the corset, some weird white fabric shorts, and some other random piece, I finally got into the dress itself.

"Wow. Women sure did outdid themselves back in the day." I said breathlessly. Stupid corset, although it did have some advantages.

"Yes, I don't know why they tortured themselves like that. But they did what they did. And I did what I did, although I prefer the late 20's, more comfortable clothes." She laughed whole-heartedly. "Is anything too tight or snug?"

I moved around a bit. "No, not at all."

"You look wonderful." She opened the bathroom door, revealing a huge mirror on the backside of the door. I stared at myself in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" My expression must of concerned Esme.

"I…" I hesitated. "No, nothings wrong. I'm just kind of surprise, is all."

"Oh, alright." She said still concerned. "Are you sure?"

"M-hmm."

She sighed. "I'll be right back, dear. I need to bring my sewing kit from the kitchen. Seems to me there's a small torn on the left side of your dress." And she was gone.

I stared back at the mirror horror struck. White dress with beads, lace, and ribbons, exactly like the clothes from my déjà vu visions. This is getting too weird.

* * *

**a/n: so it wasn't long... gosh i'm a horrible liar. i should just stop saying things and just post the chapters... anyway chapter 21 will be up sometime tomorrow. oh and you'll find out what mooby is soon...**


	21. No Mooby Yet : Fillin Chapter

**AN: I accidentally fell asleep yesterday. so sorry. this chapter is a filler-in, i totally lost my 'creative thinking' at the moment. i'm out of the zone...it's been too long. i forgot what mooby is, haha...but not to worry... i should remember soon. I'll keep typing like a maniac and get in the zone.** stretches out fingers, grabs a cup of java, and prepares for the typing madness begin

Where we left off: Bella trying on the dress

_"You look wonderful." She opened the bathroom door, revealing a huge mirror on the backside of the door. I stared at myself in disbelief._

_"What's wrong?" My expression must of concerned Esme._

_"I…" I hesitated. "No, nothings wrong. I'm just kind of surprise, is all."_

_"Oh, alright." She said still concerned. "Are you sure?"_

_"M-hmm."_

_She sighed. "I'll be right back, dear. I need to bring my sewing kit from the kitchen. Seems to me there's a small torn on the left side of your dress." And she was gone._

_I stared back at the mirror horror struck. White dress with beads, lace, and ribbons, exactly like the clothes from my déjà vu visions. This is getting too weird._

* * *

"There, all patched up." Esme said in accomplishment. She stood up from the floor and put her sewing kit underneath the ancient sewing machine. She looked at me with warmth in her eyes. "Are you sure you are alright?" she asked again.

"I'm fine, really." I answered. I looked at the mirror once more, looking into the eyes of a 1918 Bella. How weird it is to see such a thing. I let my thoughts go and looked at Esme. She looked at me curiously but said nothing.

"Esme, you know about the whole flashback episodes I had, right?" I asked knowing she probably already knew. Her face stood still and her eyes looked at me carefully. She sighed and walked toward me, putting her soft delicate hand on my shoulder.

"So, you did have them..." she whispered more to herself. "Alice told Carlisle and I about it, but we were not sure how to take that. Alice seemed to be confused, she did not to know what to do, or how to do it. So it seems she took you to the place it all originated...Chicago."

"Why is this happening?" I asked desperately to find an answer. All this was so confusing.

"I know as much as you do. This is all new to me." she answered. "But it will all be figured out in due time." she smiled assuring me so.

We stood there a few moments, until our silence was interrupted by a loud crash downstairs. I gasped wondering what that was, but Esme only laughed and sighed. I looked at her with surprise, but she didn't looked worried. "Mooby" was all she said.

"EMMETT!!!" Alice chirped. "Get back here NOW!"

"NO!" Emmett roared. "You're not making me put that thing on!"

Esme and I went towards the top of the stairs, to see what the commotion was about. Emmett was running towards the kitchen, while Alice and Rosalie closely followed.

"Oh Emmett, sweetie, sugarbum---"

"OH! Now I'm sweetie and sugarbum? Don't get me with your words, woman." Emmett roared back, accindentally of course. By the time he realized what he said, it was too late. Rosalie glared.

"Woman?" Rosalie raised her eyebrow while still glaring. He was in for it now and a very scared looking Emmett disappeared into the kitchen.

Alice and Rosalie followed after them. I laughed at the hilarious sight. Poor Emmett.

"Oh dear." Esme frowned at the sight of her children. "Please forgive them, they usually don't act like that. Of course you know them well enough to do so..."

"Oh Esme. It's no big deal." I smiled. "No Mooby yet I presume?"

"Looks like it. Alice and Rosalie will probably get Emmett in a few seconds. They always do." Esme stated. "Now, on to other things. Edward, and Carlisle & Jasper, will be arriving tonight, I'm afraid. So since my children are unfortunately unavailable at the moment, would you, if you please, like to help me finish decorating the place?"

"Of course!" I answered willingly. How could I not? Just a couple of more hours...


	22. Summer Is Fading

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long. Writer's block. Okay, well not writer's block. I know exactly what's happening, it's just I don't know how to put into words. Anyway here's a short chap., in order for the plot to continue as in my mind, you'll need to know what happened in 1918... here's a bit of it. Enjoy!**

* * *

August 19th 1918

My life has never been better.

Seeing Edward everyday of the week just made it so much wonderful.

It's been exactly one month since we've met on his birthday and I am probably the happiest person in the world right about now.

Summer is fading though, which means Edward will be starting school soon. As for me, I'm not quite sure what's to become of me, since I have been home schooled all my life and I'm at an age where girls are usually married off. Married?! Me? I don't think so. Well...

Is there a possible chance for Edward and I to marry?

Mrs. Masen? Oh! I shouldn't be thinking such things! I blushed at the thought.

"Bella?" I heard my father's voice behind my bedroom door.

"Yes, father?"

"May you come into the study, please?" his voice sounded distraught and hesitant, which made me worry.

"Uh...yes. I'll be there in just a moment." I answered standing up from my dresser chair and headed toward the door. The floorboard in the hall squeaked, my father's footsteps walking to his study. I opened my room door and followed behind him, as I reached his study, I saw my mother sitting in the chair across my father's chair, where he now was just sitting.

"Take a seat, Bella." he said in a low voice. I hope I'm not in trouble. This is not good, I thought. I nodded and sat on the chair across from both my mother and father, forming a three person triangle.

"You are probably wondering what this is about of course, and no, you are not in trouble." my father said as if reading my mind. I took a breathe and relaxed. Good.

"But... I'm afraid you will not take this very well." he sighed and looked at me with a serious face. Mother just looked at father incredulously and looked back at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

Father looked at my mother as if taking turns to speak, my mother then looked at me with a gleam in her eyes. She smiled lightly as she spoke.

"My dear Bella, our news is not so bad. As of matter of fact, I think it is wonderful news." She paused. "As you know, you are about to be eighteen in a few weeks, which is a good age to marry. And so, an engagement has been made for you and---"

"Edward?" I said too cheerfully interrupting my mother before she finished.

Her face became paler than the moon. Her eyes went wide and blinked twice before responding again.

"Heaven's no. Of course not!" She said too harshly.

"If I'm not to marry Edward...then who am I to marry?" I asked fearing the worst.

"You are to marry Michael Newton, the mayor's son. You know he's had an eye on you for quite awhile."

"What?! But I don't love him! Let alone know him..." I argued, my body shaking with shock. "Why not Edward? I thought you liked the Masens."

"I _do_ like the Masens, it's not whether I like them or not. It's simply what's best for you." she said in such a horrible tone.

"What's _best_ for me? Edward _is_ what's best for me! I will _not_ marry Michael Newton!" I yelled at my mother, tears dripping down my cheeks. "Father?"

My father did not look at me, instead his eyes focused on his bookshelf. He sighed. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for you Bells, you know your mother. There is no way to talk sense into that women."

"But---"

"I'm sorry." He stood up and walked past me and went out of the room.

"Leave me as the villain, why don't you?" my mother scowled at my father as he left.

"I am not marrying Michael Newton." I said confidently at my mother. "I love Edward, and who I marry is my own decision."

My mother's face turn red with anger. I could see her nostrils flaring. "Ungrateful child! You will do as you are told! Now go to your room!"

"I will not marry him, nor will I go to my room." I said with such confidence in my voice that it took me by surprise, ignoring my mother's request for the very first time. I quickly turned and ran down the stairs toward the door. My destination, Edward's arms.


	23. almost there: patience younglings

**I didn't fall of the face of the earth or anything. ;-)**

**Sorry for not updating so SO long. I've been working doubles so I didn't have time. But guess what? I had a day off today, and my internet was down (which is a BIG distraction when I'm typing) and I started finishing the story.**

**The only problem? I wrote the ending instead of the next chapter. So, now I have to go back and put in the missing pieces. **

**It should be up tomorrow afternoon (the next chapter, not the ending... I'm saving that. ;-P) **

**By the way, THANK YOU for your WONDERFUL comments! That's what encourage me to finish this story. **

Thank you!

Until tomorrow...or today (if you read this 7/20)

1 day to go! Harry Potter! Woo!


	24. We Love Each Other, Do We Not?

**A/N: Short Chap. Very short. Sorry. I'm still typing away like crazy, you'll see another chap hopefully within a few hours. I just didn't know how to do this scene. **

* * *

"Bella, what are you---" I saw a smile forming, but it quickly disappeared. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I was out of breath, my eyes swollen and red. Edward quickly came to me and held me tightly.

"Bella, what happened?" his sweet gentle voice whispered in my ear.

I shook my head and bit my lip. "My mother..."

"Your mother?" Edward said after I didn't say anything else. "What about your mother? Is she ill?"

"N-No." I sniffled and pulled back. Edward's expression was anxious as he waited patiently for me to talk. "My mother... arranged a marriage for me, with _Michael Newton!"_

His face turned wary in an instant. "But why? Why would she---"

"I don't know!" I said shaking my head. My tears kept streaming down my cheek. "I don't know."

He pulled me tight against his chest, so tight. We stood in silence in what like seemed for ages.

"Let's run away together. Elope." he said suddenly. "Your mother cannot do anything about that."

"_Elope_?" I said pulling back, his eyes were cautious as he looked at me. "I- I-... I can't."

He sighed. "And why not? We love each other, do we not?"

I looked away, trying to control the panic in my face. _I do love him. _I thought to myself_. But I can't just leave my parents. _

"Bella?" He gazed at me with sadden eyes. "Do you not love me, as I love you?"

_Yes. I do! But I can't elope with you. _"Of course I do! But I... " I turned to face him again. "I can't."

He inhaled a deep breath. "So we can wait. First, we'll have to show your mother that we do in fact love each other very much. Change her mind, perhaps."

I nodded.

"Bella?" my father's voice came from behind us. I turned to look at him. His face seemed somber. "It's time to go home."

"Father?"

"Please, for my sake. I have some important news to speak to you about." He said in such a casual tone. He didn't seem upset at all.

I turned back to Edward. His face was perplexed. "I have to go." I whispered.

He nodded. "Everything will be alright, Bella. I promise."

I gave him a weak smile as I walked away from him, toward my father.

"Come." My father said, helping me into the auto. He closed the door behind me and walked around the auto into the driver's seat. Suddenly the engine roared to life. As we started to drive away, I stared out the window, watching Edward on the steps of his front door.

Little did I know, that was the last time I would see Edward until...the epidemic hit.


	25. Another Month

September 20th 1918

Another month.

My thoughts seemed to only think of Edward. I haven't seen him since that uneventful night.

Luckily, the engagement between Michael and I was broken. Instead, I was sent off to travel a bit with my mother. We went to Italy for a bit. It was beautiful, very beautiful. But traveling did not keep my mind off things.

We've just came back home yesterday evening. I've talk to mother about what my thoughts were in Italy. My thoughts about Edward.

At first, she was angry, but then after my constant pleas, she finally gave in.

"Alright," she had said during brunch one morning. "I'm afraid I can't keep you forever."

With that, we came back home.

* * *

"Father!" I happily ran to my father and gave him a big hug.

"Bella!" He said cheerfully. "Good to have you back. How was your trip?"

"Just wonderful." I pulled away, smiling. "Mother has finally agreed."

"Agreed?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! About Edward and I!" I said a little too enthusiastic.

My father's suddenly frowned. "Bella..."

"What? Do you not approve now?" I gasped.

He sighed. "Something awful happened while you were away..."

"Awful? What father?" I said anxiously.

"Edward's father died from the Spanish Influenza early this month. And now, Edward's mother and Edward himself have caught the illness as well."

"The influenza?" My voice was blank with disbelief.

He nodded sadly. "The plague of our century, they call it."

I started to feel sick. I tried to breathe normally. "Where is he?"

"At the hospital---you can't go Bella!" he said as I turned around toward the door.

"Please, father. I have to. Edward needs me." I choked. Tears suddenly forming.

"Ward Three." he finally said. With that I ran out the door.


	26. A Key?

**July 20th 2005  
A few hours away from Forks. Location: Gas Station.**

"What's this for?"

"Consider it as your birthday gift"

I raised an eyebrow and examined the key, old rustic and small, more for a jewelry box then a car key. Why on earth would Carlisle give me a useless key?

"Thanks, you really didn't have to..."

"Oh, I didn't. It was yours to begin with."

"Mine? I don't recall ever owning this..._key_" I narrowed my eyes.

"Hmm. Strange. I would of thought you would remember it."

"Remember a key? Something that is so vitally small that has nothing of importance? Why give this to me now?"

Carlisle's dark eyes were thoughtful as he spoke.

"I found it the other day in my study. I knew it was yours, so I thought you would like it back..._but_ since you don't remember ever owning that key, then just think of it as a _small vital object_ that has _no_ purpose in your life and take it as a birthday gift that you now own."

"Now, you are just trying to confuse me." He wasn't telling me something, I could sense it. I tried to read his thoughts, but I didn't get anything.

Carlisle chuckled. "Oh, Edward. Just keep the key."

I nodded. "Where's Jasper by the way?"

"Getting the car. Ah, here he comes."

A black mercedes pulled up in front of us, with a smirking Jasper from behind the wheel. _The idiot. He hardly drives well. _

"And why on earth did you let Jasper get the car?" I scowled.

Carlisle chuckled. "He insisted to get the car."

"..._and_ why did you encourage him in that '_insist_', may I ask?" I murmured.

"Oh Edward. You are indeed stubborn." Carlisle said in amusement.

"Are we going or what? Slow as wolves, both of you." Jasper teased. I growled in respone.

"Come, Bella is waiting." Carlisle said.

"Alright, let's go. _But_ I'm driving."


	27. The Hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon... etc. **

**A/N: I know the last three chaps were very short... I just can't seem to function correctly at the moment. Anyway... I was reading New moon again to get some ideas... as you will see when you read this chap. Enjoy! (yes..it's short as well.) **

* * *

Running. 

My body could not run fast enough.

My legs seemed to move slower and slower as I fought my way through the city of Chicago.

I was not running for my life; I was racing to save someone more precious.

And I couldn't run fast enough.

Edward. My sweet, sweet Edward. _Just hold on _I thought.

I ran past the market place and Edward's school towards the hospital.

_Almost there_.

I could feel my heart racing in my chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins. I was out of breath, but I could not stop now.

_Just a few more steps._

Time seemed to slow, people around me seemed to slow, everything seemed to slow around me. I could hear my irregular breaths each moment. That's all I could hear. My steps and my breathing. Nothing else. I was racing against time.

In moments, the faded brown building was in sight---the hospital.

I shoved past people as quickly as possible. I could hear they're angry exclamations, but I did not care. I ran and ran, past the large heavy doors, past the waiting room where so many people were being brought in, past the nurses, and past the sign-in area for those other poor souls with the same illness. I could hear a nurse yelling after me, but I couldn't wait. I knew where my destination was, _Ward three_.

I past the signs, reading each one carefully. Ward one. Ward two. _There! _Ward three.

I slowed my running to a pace. Slowly catching my breath. Refilling my lungs with air. My pace became a slow walk. I could see the large doors into my destination. I moved near the wall, suddenly aware my chaotic surroundings. Doctors, nurses rushing in and out of rooms. I quickly entered the hallway in ward three. I glanced through each room, seeming invisible to the world. _Room 716_. _717. no. 718. no. 719. n-- _Edward!

I silently entered the room, closing the door behind me. As I turned, I saw Mrs. Masen, pale and shivering on my left side. _Mrs. Masen _I thought. _Oh no_. She was asleep, of what I could tell.

"Bella?"

A weak whisper called out my name. I turned slowly to face Edward. Shock came over me as I gasped.

"Edward." my voice almost a whisper. Edward was pasty pale. His eyes, his beautiful green eyes, were now darker and lifeless. There were bruise like shadows under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days. He laid there covered in sweat. Shivering. I was too late.

There Edward lay, dying.

I quickly went to his side. _He's not gone just yet. No. _

I silently stroked his hair. "Bella." he called out again.

"Shh. I'm here." I whispered. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. "I'm sorry. Sorry, for not being with you when you needed me."

"Don't cry." Edward reached for my cheek. He suddenly pulled back, hoarsely coughing, trying to be as far away from me as possible. "You should not be in here, you might catch the influenza."

"I don't care."

Edward weakly chuckled. "Silly Bella." His face became serious again. "Please, I don't want you to catch it."

"Don't worry, I won't. I promise."

Edward sighed, glancing at the window and slowly closed his eyes. "It's getting dark out. Twilight."

We stood in silence.

I started to reach out for his hand, but pulled away quickly as I heard footsteps coming closer from the hallway. I quickly ducked and went under Edward's bed. The door squeaked opened, as a young blonde doctor stepped in.

"Hmm... odd." he mumbled to himself. He walked slowly toward Mrs. Masen's bed. He gently laid his hand on her forehead, then pulling back. I heard him sighed.

"Save him!" a hoarse voice suddenly demanded. I peaked from under the bed, Mrs. Masen laid there, looking up at the doctor.

"I'll do everything in my power," he said, taking her hand.

"You must," she insisted, clutching the doctor's hand. Her eyes were hard, like stones. "You must do everything in _your_ power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward."

Suddenly Mrs. Masen let go of the doctor's hand and lost consciousness. The doctor seemed frighten, he stood there silently looking at Mrs. Masen. Finally, he took a step back and walked out the door. Seconds later, he came back with a gurney in which he carefully put Mrs. Masen on. _She's gone_. I silently sighed to myself. In that moment, the doctor's eyes suddenly jerked at Edward's bed. As if he his ears caught the lightest of noise. He looked at Edward for a moment and looked at his bedside. His eyes, a golden honey curiously stared at the floor. He finally looked away and wheeled out Mrs. Masen.

I stood underneath the bed for a few more seconds longer, playing back on what had happened. Mrs. Masen seemed so, so...

"Bella?" a soft whisper called. I quickly crawled out underneath and sat next to Edward.

"Yes, Edward?" my voice a whisper. He just stood there, motionless.

"Edward, have you read Persuasion by Jane Austen?" I whispered softly just to pass time.

He shook his head slowly in pain. "Wha-What is it about?" he answered softly.

"Well, it's about two people, they meet and almost fall in love, but the timing isn't right, and they have to part. And then, years later, they meet again and they get another chance…" I whispered in silent sobs.

"Hmph" he murmured. "This isn't the end you know." his hand tightly closed on something, something I did not notice before. I came closer to him to get a closer look. There, in his hand, I could see a small key. _The music box key. _

_Second chance..._

_You have a great mind, child, use it well..._

It suddenly hit me. "You're right, this is not the end." I looked at Edward with hopeful eyes. The end was near for him. I quickly touched his hand, touching the key. I had no idea what I was doing, but I had to try something. I closed my eyes and concentrated as I started to whisper.

"We will be together again. When the time is right, we will. As for now, you'll forget our memories together. _Pause_. No, not forget. Simply just hidden from you for now. As for me, I will remember it in this life and only remember it when the time comes to be." I felt silly saying this, but I had to believe in it. It was my only hope.

I slowly opened my eyes, finding Edward peacefully sleeping. I stood up from his bedside and bent down to kiss his forehead. I sighed. _I'm hoping..._

Footsteps were coming again. I crawled back underneath the bed as the doctor came back in, looking rather nervous. He quickly came toward Edward. He gently picked him up, and headed out of the room. I jumped out from underneath the bed and ran to the door.

_Where is he taking him? _I just stood there near the door, peaking out into the hallway, looking toward the direction where the doctor headed. _The back doors? Wha--_

Suddenly the doctor peaked over his shoulder. At that moment, everything seemed to slow down. Meeting my eyes for brief second, he quickly walked past the doors, carrying Edward, into the night. Everything suddenly went back to normal---chaotic hallway and no one seem to have seen the doctor pass by.

_We will meet again. I just know it. _

* * *


	28. Happy Birthday Edward!

**a/n: I only did it for you guys. I was not going to finish it, but after all the emails i kept receiving about updating, well i couldn't just leave you hanging. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, couldnt have kept going without you:D

* * *

**

**Chapter: 28?  
Present time: The Party?**

"They're here." Alice whispered to me.

The front door opened slowly, Edward appeared in seconds, his eyes glittering with excitement; his lips formed a smirk. That cheater. He knew.

"Surprise!" Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and I yelled jumping out from our hiding places. Edward grinned and laughed. Following behind him Jasper and Carlisle appeared, both chuckling.

"For me? Wow. You got me." Edward said in an over-the-top voice, filled with enthusiasm, but you could tell he was acting surprised.

"You big cheat. You knew!" I said playfully. "Who let the cat out of the bag?"

He laughed. "Let's just say the cat was facing a life and death situation and had to get out."

"Oh!" I blushed. "That is so unfair."

Edward looked at me and paused for a second and then came toward me smiling with his glitter of teeth. He looked so wonderful.

"Happy Birthday, I guess." I mumbled.

"Thank you, love. You really did surprise me." He gently kissed my cheek. "So, I presume it's a themed party? Must I wear a suit?" He said as he looked at our choice of clothes.

"You betcha! The roaring 20s! Except minus two years from that..." Alice giggled. "Now let's party!"

Rosalie suddenly dimmed the lights and turned on the stereo. The Charleston came on. And everyone started dancing with their partners, except Rosalie who was dancing with Alice and Jasper. Emmett was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, no, no, no. You know I can't dance." I said as Edward pulled me closely.

"Don't worry. I'll lead." He grinned. We danced some crazy steps. After a few minutes the song changed into a slower pace song. Claire de Lune.

"My dear Bella," he whispered in my ear. "You look absolutely divine. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it still was 1918."

And then I remembered about the flashbacks. I pulled back slightly looking at Edward, wondering how to bring it out.

"It is 1918. _Was_." I whispered.

"Bella?" he sounded concerned.

"Don't you remember, Edward?" I asked softly.

"Remember? Bella, what are you talking about?" He sounded confused.

"Nothing. It's just... I don't know how to explain." I said nervously.

"Explain what?"

"Bella." Alice spoke gently. I looked at her, everyone had stopped dancing and now staring. Oh boy. Alice pulled out a tiny box and handed it to me. "Maybe you should give Edward his gift now."

The music box. "Yes." I said looking at it, then looking at Edward, I grabbed his hand and placed it into his palm. "Happy Birthday."

Edward still looked confused, but went along with it. "Alright." he said. He gently opened the box to reveal the music box inside. He picked it up and examined it.

"There's no key, though." I sighed.

"Wait. I think... I think I have the key." He said quietly and suddenly out of nowhere, there in his hand, laid a tiny rustic key. His eyes met mine for a moment, and then he inserted the key into the tiny key hole and turned it.

Suddenly at that moment, the memories swirled, silver white and strange. All the past memories, Edward and I meeting, Edward and I at the carnival. The swings. The stuffed lion he won for me. The happiness I felt. The last night I saw Edward before the epidemic. And then lastly, at the hospital as Edward lay dying. I watched everything like a movie in my head again, and this time Edward was watching it too. Suddenly everything went back to normal.

I looked up to see Edward staring at me. Shock came over him. Now, he remembered.

"Bella." He said so lovingly. "Oh my god. Bella, you've come back to me. I remember now. I remember." and he hug me so tightly.

I of course by then was in tears. "Edward." I hugged him back.

"How romantic! Nothing like some past life loving!" Alice squeaked.

"What is going on?" A very confused Jasper asked.

"I'll tell you later." I heard Alice said. "Now back to grooving like it's 1918!"

We all laughed. Everyone went back to dancing. As did we, but slow dancing. Edward wiped my tears with his finger. His face glowed with happiness as he kissed me ever so sweetly on my lips.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I blushed.

"I'm still confuse about it all, but I'm not going to question it." Edward said in a velvety voice.

"Same here." I laughed.

"Where is Emmett by the way?" I heard Jasper say. "Where has that oaf gone to now?"

"Oh he's here. Hiding, but here." Rosalie smirked. Both Edward and I looked at her.

"Hiding?" Jasper asked.

"Does it have to do with Mooby?" I asked.

"Mooby?" Both Jasper and Edward raised their eyebrows, then both smirked. "Mooby."

"Emmett, you better get out here now or else." Rosalie mischievously smiled.

Suddenly the closet door underneath the stairs opened. Out came a big purple ugly dinosaur.

"Fine, I'm out. Happy Birthday Edward." Emmett's muffled voice came from that thing.

Everyone laughed.

"Wow." I said in amusement.

"Oh, this is the best birthday ever." Edward grinned.


	29. Edward's Secret Revealed :Extra Scene:

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS!! Since Edward's birthday was on Friday and this story was about Edward's birthday, I thought heck, why not a little more here? I decided to add the "deleted part" from the last chapter, I felt it dragged a bit and it's not much, but here it goes... hope this is okay. enjoy. And hopefully, I'll do another story soon... :-)**

* * *

(Extra: Deleted Scene)

"So, Bella, would you like to see something funny?" Jasper smirked, his eyes bright with amusement.

"Um... sure?" I answered confused.

Edward snickered.

Alice, Esme, and Carlisle looked confused as well, as we watched Jasper and Edward looking at each other. Jasper still smirking.

"Edward?" I asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said, his face suddenly changing expression. "You don't want to see what Jasper wants to show you..."

Jasper laughed as he pulled out a small camera. "Oh, yes, I think you do Bella, trust me."

Alice suddenly grabbed the camera out of Jasper's hand, "I hate not knowing what's going on..." she trailed off and she look at it for a second, a big grin formed on her face. "OH. This is too good! Bella you must see this!" she laughed, bouncing up and down.

"Okay?" I said still confused and started walking toward her. I felt two arms around my waist pulling me back. Edward's velvet voice whispered into my ear. "You really don't have to see it. How about you and I go to my room and celebrate my birthday by ourselves?" his eyes smoldered.

"Uh..." was all I could say. I blinked twice and thought for a moment. _Why does he not want me to see it?_ He seemed suspicious now. I couldn't help but see this mystery funny thing now. "I want to see it."

Edward's eyes widen. I started toward Alice and Jasper again, but he pulled me back. "You really don't want to see it." he paused for a moment, and pulled me closely. 'Did I tell you, you look absolutely divine tonight?" he added innocently.

I smiled. Ha, he's trying to distract me. "I'm curious now. I want to see."

He sighed. "Well, you'll see it eventually anyway, might as well see it now. Jasper won't drop this until who knows how many decades." he said sheepishly.

Alice was quickly by my side, still grinning. "Behold, the greatest moment in Cullen history," She said as she showed me the camera. There, a digital image popped up showing a man in a tutu dress, who looked ridiculously, yet still absolutely beautiful. Realization hit me as I looked closely. It was Edward.

"Edward's secret love for dressing up." Alice chimed in laughter I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Oh... my..." I giggled through words. "Edward, um... I didn't know about this side of you."

"It's not what you think.," he said, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Jasper. "Jasper caught me off guard and decided to have some fun, is all."

Jasper chuckled. "Indeed, I did."

"I don't know which is worse," he wickedly grinned. "...being caught off guard wearing the tutu or Jasper owning the tutu and uses it for who knows what?"

Jasper stopped laughing, Alice laughed even louder.

Carlisle and Esme both smiled. "Well, we'll leave now... don't want to get into this." Esme tried not to laugh. "Good night Edward, happy birthday. Bella, good night, dear." she smiled and disappeared, Carlisle nodded and said good night as well and then followed behind her.

"But, you should've seen it Bella, he was so out of it. I couldn't help it, he set himself up for it."

"Why was he out of it?" I asked. Edward was always aware of his surroundings.

"He was thinking too much. Trying to figure out what you were up to, I guess." he said.

Edward was quiet. He looked at me with curious eyes and smiled. "It's true," he leaned closer and whispered again, "You're always on my mind, especially these past few days. You rather seemed suspicious before I left."

"Hmm..." my heart raced as he wrap his arms around me again. I looked to see Jasper and Alice, but everyone had gone, although I faintly heard laughing in the other room.

"Well, this certainly has been an interesting night, don't you think?" he spoke softly.

"Yes, very." I stared into his liquidy topaz eyes and smiled. "I guess I should kiss the birthday boy now..." I sighed, pretending like I didn't want to.

His eyes curiously looked at me. "Well, please, don't feel obligated to do something you don't want to." he slightly grinned.

"Oh, but I do." I went on my tippy toes to reach his lips. He softly picked me up and kissed me ever so sweetly.

"Thank you," he whispered during the kiss. "You really are extraordinary."

"Well, we were meant to be," I whispered as I smiled.

"Yes. We _are_ meant to be..."

A loud noise suddenly boomed from one of the rooms, shaking the house.

"WOAH! Oho! HO! HA!" Emmett's loud voice traveled to the living room. Edward scowled at the door and I looked up confused at him once again.

He looked back to me and chuckled. "The picture," he sighed. "Jasper went to show him."

I laughed again. "Oh."

"Now where were we?" he smiled crookedly.

"You were about to kiss me again? I think..." my knees wobbled.

"Oh yes..." he leaned once more and kissed me. Both past and present kisses we shared flashed in my mind a that moment. _We belong together...forever._


	30. The No Talking Game

This is just totally random, and it has nothing to do with Edward's Birthday Surprise. I'm actually in the process of writing another story, my take on breaking dawn... with the BD quotes of the day :D. Anyway, this little scene you are about to read totally got stuck on my mind. It's a bit out of character but I enjoyed it. Actually, it originated from a note that my friend and I were passing each other as if we were edward and bella, silly I know. but this is how it came to be. you can see the note on my profile page, i added the links there.

another thing, this isn't completed, actually this was apart of the first chapter of my new story, but it didn't fit...

anyway,

hope you enjoy and be on the lookout for my new story to be posted sometime this week. thanks again for the wonderful comments!

:Random Scene. Totally random!:

* * *

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"What would you like to do?" Edward raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm... I don't know. Anything really."

"Well, then anything it is." he chuckled.

A sudden thought entered my head, my lips forming a mischievous smile. It's not like me, but the past few days I've been trying to do things differently just to experience the "teenage" behavior, well in this case right now it's quite childish.

Edward seeming to feel the change of atmosphere, looked at me curiously, patiently waiting.

"I've decided... we should play a game." I said carefully.

His expression became amused. "A game? And what kind of game are we playing exactly?"

"Well, I've decided not to talk today..."

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "...and why on earth not?"

"Just because? I don't know... just experimenting, I guess."

Edward scrutinized my face while I deliberated.

"Well, it's nothing in particular. I just want to see how long I can go without talking."

He frowned at me. "Oh I see..."

"This is just for entertainment purposes!" I added. "It's just for fun."

"Right." His expression composed. His lips quickly turned into a brilliant smile. "You said you wanted to see how long you can go without speaking, correct?"

My eyes were fixed on his face suspiciously. "Yeah, that is the idea."

"So, what about my part in the game?"

"Um. Depends, I guess. Either you try to get me to talk or how long you can go without me talking..."

"I can do that," he said confidently. "Well then, let your game start."

"Uh-huh." was my response. "Right then. I'm not talking in five, four, three, two, one."

Ten minutes later, we were sitting at the kitchen table. Staring at each other. It seemed like forever. I made a face. This isn't fun anymore, why on earth did I think this would be fun?

Edward laughed at my expression. He smiled as if he could read my thoughts.

We stared at each other for the longest ten minutes of my life.

"Do you give in yet?" his lips pressed tightly together, like he was trying to hold back from laughing again.

I shook my head, smiling.

His eyes smoldered as he gently reached for my hand, softly stroking my palm. _Nu-uh, I'm not giving in that easily_.

I managed to put on my serious face and kept staring at him.

He suddenly made a face, his eyes narrowed. "How _long_ are you going to be like this?"

I shrugged.

Edward's eyes widen with a hint of sadness. "Please, Bella. I can't stand this."

I sighed. _Nope, don't give in_, I thought to myself and shook my head again.

He thought for a moment, suddenly putting on his poker face.

"Alright, I have a proposition for you…" he said very professionally, as if he were at a business meeting.

"You can either talk now," I rolled my eyes as he said this, "…or I won't talk at all as well." He smirked.

_NO FAIR! He totally cheated_. I narrowed my eyes and pouted, he knew he won, oh little did he know I wasn't going to give up so easily.

I put on my serious face again but before I did I couldn't help but stick out my tongue like a kid at him. This took him by surprise.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed, his face had a shocked expression, but he quickly changed back to the poker face.

I waited in silence, so far so good.

"I find this silence quite dreadful, don't you?"

I shook my head in response.

He sighed and thought for a moment, his eyes brightly filled with amusement now.

"Oh, I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Weiner…" he started to say very seriously, as he continued, "…that's what I truly like to be...and I don't know the rest, but let me enlighten you with some other jingles."

Holy Crow. Hearing Edward trying to recite the Oscar Meyer song in a serious tone was too funny. I pressed my lips together trying hard from not laughing.

He grinned. "There once was a bat…. Who flew by a cat…."

I shook my head again. That isn't a jingle.

He sighed once more, his face becoming serious again.

"Alright, you win. Can you please speak now, I don't think my sanity can take this anymore." He pleaded.

I grinned. "I finally beat you at something."

"_Aye me_…she speaks." he said in a soft amused voice.

"Har har"

"_O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night_…"

I rolled my eyes, but my heart accelerated and my knees were weak by the sound of his velvety voice reciting Romeo's lines. Edward knowing what he did smiled victoriously.


End file.
